Une nuit de liberté
by Simakai
Summary: Délire RufusDolly. Le Président et la chanteuse se rencontrent lors d'une soirée ennuyeuse, qui deviendra bien plus pimentée... FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)

C'est encore un fickage de délire, ce n'est pas par manque d'idées, mais plutôt parce que j'en avais envie, et parce que j'adore particulièrement ce délire. En plus, il explique très bien la situation assez particulière entre Rufus et Dolly sur mon forum La Terre Promise.

Voici donc le premier chapitre. Les autres devraient venir assez rapidement puisque je suis en vacances à partir d'aujourd'hui et que je veux finir ça avant de recommencer l'école.

Narration alternée. Aucun warning pour l'instant, mais ça s'en vient.

**Une nuit de liberté - 1**

« Rufus Shin-Ra. Rufus Shin-Ra. Président Shin-Ra. Monsieur Shin-Ra. »

Comme s'ils ne savaient dire que mon nom quand ils me voyaient.

« Tiens, il est seul. Rufus Shin-Ra n'a personne. Rufus n'a besoin de personne. »

Comme si j'avais besoin d'une potiche de service, non merci. Je n'ai pas à payer pour qu'une jolie femme exhibe son sourire chirurgical à cette bande d'idiots. J'aime mieux être seul.

« Rufus, mon cher ami ! Monsieur le Président, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Quelle compagnie médiocre ! J'ai envie d'aller me pendre. Pourquoi suis-je venu à cette foutue soirée ? Pourquoi organise-t-on des soirées aussi pitoyables ?

À moins que je sois le seul à m'ennuyer…

Ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, on est toujours seul. Au milieu de cette foule de ces gens qui sont supposément de _mon monde_, je me sens plus seul que jamais.

Bon, quand on est désespéré et seul, un homme n'a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : aller au bar, se commander à boire, et regarder la jolie chanteuse sur la scène. L'organisateur de la soirée a dû payer une fortune pour l'avoir… on dirait un mannequin… quoique les rousses… bah, la robe compense pour la couleur des cheveux. Et la voix est merveilleuse.

OoOoO

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de cette bande de riches ?

Je chante. Je chante toujours. Après tout, je suis payée pour ça, non ? Et même, payée assez grassement, pour une fois ! Mais si personne ne m'écoute, à quoi ça sert ? L'argent ne vaut pas un bon public…

C'est une réunion annuelle de je ne sais plus trop quelle association de gens riches et célèbres. Que des têtes ennuyeuses, que des conversations ennuyeuses. Et moi, je suppose que je fais un fond sonore ennuyeux. Quelle misère…

Tiens… cette tête là me dit quelque chose… une tête blonde… et qui a l'air de m'écouter, en plus ! Et si ça valait la peine d'être venue, finalement ?

RUFUS SHIN-RA !

Ah, non !

Merde ! Je viens de manquer une note !

Bon, tant pis, de toute façon, à part lui, personne ne m'écoute. Je finis ma chanson d'un ton monotone, puis je fais signe à l'orchestre qui m'accompagne de jouer de la musique de fond. Pas un applaudissement, rien pour souligner mon départ de la scène. Vraiment déprimant.

Bon, quand on est désespérée et seule, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en général ? On va voir le meilleur ami de l'homme : le barman !

-Un gin ! Double !

OoOoO

-Une vodka-citron avec glace, s'il vous plaît…

Tiens, la chanteuse est là… je l'avais perdue de vue une fois qu'elle a descendu de la scène. Pauvre elle… je devrais peut-être aller lui payer à boire. C'est probablement la seule qui ne fait pas un faux sourire de faux bonheur d'être là, à part moi… juste pour ça, elle mérite un verre très fort et très remontant.

Je m'approche d'elle en lui souriant. Étrangement, elle a l'air plutôt horrifiée de me voir. D'habitude, je produis l'effet contraire… que ce soit hypocrite ou de bonne volonté…

-Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très contente d'être là…

OoOoO

Non, mais il a du culot de venir me parler, lui ! Après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de lui… je dois être maudite, c'est certain. Pour que le Président Shin-Ra vienne me parler à MOI parmi tous ces gens, vraiment, je dois être maudite. Il n'a pas autre chose à faire ? Il devrait s'amuser comme un petit fou, ici, non ?

-Rufus Shin-Ra… vous êtes vraiment gonflé de venir m'adresser la parole comme ça !

-Pas du tout contente, en effet, dit-il comme s'il croyait que ne l'entendais pas, puis il reprit à voix haute : On se connaît déjà ? Si c'est le cas, pardonnez ma mémoire défaillante…

Alors là, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Salaud… je serre les dents.

-Quoi ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? Vous avez besoin qu'on vous rafraîchisse la mémoire, ou quoi ?

Bon, du calme, Dolly, il faut reprendre contenance…

-Hé bien oui, pourquoi pas ?

Ah ! Mais comment il fait pour avoir l'air aussi calme et détendu ! Juste pour ça, je le déteste encore plus !

Je me plaque une main sur le front, puis je le regarde dans ses trop jolis yeux bleus. Enfin, son œil, le gauche étant caché par un bandage. Je jure entre mes dents – ça faisait longtemps que je me retenais – et je lui réponds le plus calmement possible :

-Très bien… si je vous dis que je suis le lieutenant Dollyvic, si je vous dis Hojo, JENOVA et Sephiroth, ça vous aide ?

OoOoO

Je penche la tête de côté, ennuyé. J'aimerais bien me souvenir, mais là, ça bloque. En plus, la chanteuse a vraiment l'air fâchée… peut-être une conquête d'un soir qui aurait voulu plus de soirs ? Non, je ne crois pas…

-Je ne peux pas me souvenir du nom de tous les petits officiers, encore moins s'ils ont abandonné la Compagnie…

Aïe. La chose à ne pas dire. Mais pourquoi doit-elle s'emporter autant ? Les femmes sont toutes pareilles…

-Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas vous souvenir du nom de tous les petits officiers ayant quitté la Compagnie mais vous pourriez au moins avoir le mérite de vous souvenir de ceux que vous abandonnez lâchement aux mains de vos brutes de subalternes pour qu'ils s'en servent comme cobayes !

-S'il vous plaît, parlez moins fort…

Bon, enfin elle a l'air de remarquer… évidemment, tous ceux qui nous entourent sont déjà tournés vers nous… pourquoi les gens sont-ils aussi curieux ?

-Hm… désolée de m'emporter ainsi… mais il y a de quoi ! Mettez-vous un instant à ma place !

-Ça sera difficile, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Je prends une gorgée de ma vodka puis je me cache derrière le verre. Ah, pourquoi je n'ai pas pris ma cape, aujourd'hui ? C'est maintenant qu'elle me serait utile !

-Et puis, c'est tellement plus pratique de ne pas se souvenir des histoires de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle d'un ton méprisant, les yeux plissés.

Bon, j'en ai assez. Je me lève, déposant mon verre encore à moitié plein dur le comptoir.

-Désolé, le bureau des plaintes n'est pas ouvert. Revenez pendant les heures de bureau.

-Je me demande pourquoi je parle à un type comme vous ! réplique-t-elle en se levant aussi. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur, allez au diable !

Je la regarde s'éloigner vers la terrasse sans rien faire. Je crois… je crois que je me sens vraiment désolé pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Je sens que ça pourrait revenir facilement, il me manque quelque chose… un déclic…

Bon, il faut que j'aie le cœur net.

OoOoO

-Mademoiselle !

Merde, mais pourquoi il revient me harceler, lui ? Bon, là, c'est clair, il me faut une clope. Je m'appuie sur la rampe de pierre et je me tourne vers le petit mais magnifique jardin du manoir. Tristement, comment pourrais-je le faire autrement ? Ces mauvais souvenirs… trop de mauvais souvenirs…

-Je croyais que le bureau des plaintes était fermé ?

-Non, là c'est le monstre sans cœur qui vient… pour avoir le cœur net, justement.

Il va s'appuyer contre une colonne de pierre, me regardant toujours de son œil bleu. Il a vraiment l'air de…

-Alors vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer tout ça calmement…

Je pousse un profond soupir, puis je m'adosse contre la rambarde de pierre. Les souvenirs… je prends une bouffée de ma cigarette pour me donner du courage, puis je me lance, il le faut bien. En finir, une fois pour toutes.

-Ça s'est passé il y a 2 ans au moment du retour de Sephiroth... La Shin-Ra avait besoin de renseignements et je suis passée à l'interrogatoire... Comme je ne détenais aucune info intéressante, vous m'avez laissé avec Heidegger et Scarlett qui se sont bien défoulés et j'ai au final atterri dans le labo...

-C'est moi qui vous ai interrogé ?

-En partie, oui… vous vous êtes vite lassé et vous avez préféré me laisser avec les deux autres.

Je frissonne légèrement. Il me semble sentir encore des brûlures, des douleurs, des choses à oublier à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé…

Je tire une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette en fixant Rufus, puis je jette le mégot dans un pot de fleurs.

-Victoria Whitestone, c'est ça ?

Là, je dois avouer, je suis un peu surprise. Mais au moins, il a retrouvé la mémoire…

-Vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?

-Maintenant, oui…

Il passe sa main gauche sur son bras droit. Baissant les yeux, je remarque quelques plaques de grises et poussiéreuses sur sa main droite. Il me semblait bien avoir ressenti quelque chose…

-Vous êtes atteint du géostigma assez sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il relève la tête et cesse de tâter son bras. Il semble découragé… un peu désespéré, même ! Mais il me répond avec indifférence, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-Oh, ça ? Mouais, je suis foutu.

-Comme tant de personnes ici-bas…

J'ai une pensée pour ma mère, elle aussi atteinte de ce fléau. JENOVA… c'est JENOVA…

OoOoO

Une petite vague de douleur me traverse, mais j'essaie de l'oublier rapidement. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, pas au milieu d'une soirée, et surtout, pas avec cette femme.

-J'ai mis pratiquement tout le département de recherche scientifique de la Compagnie sur le problème, mais ils ne parviennent pas à trouver de remède...

J'ajoute, en marmonnant :

-Bande d'incompétents…

Avec tout l'argent que je leur donne… rien n'avance… c'est très frustrant… et mes investisseurs qui commencent à me lâcher… en plus, les travaux pour les énergies alternatives coûtent une fortune… ma fortune personnelle, même. L'or des Shin-Ra va y passer au complet, j'ai l'impression.

-Franchement, chapeau si vous arrivez à trouver un remède à cette saloperie, me répond-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de lutter contre ces cellules... tout ça c'est la même chose à la base...

-Si j'arrête de lutter maintenant, demain, on va me retrouver mort dans un fossé. Mais je crois que le monde a encore besoin de moi... et... j'ai encore envie de vivre...

Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi, tellement ça me semble absurde. Et inutile. Si ma vie est inutile, alors toutes les vies de cette Planète le sont. Aussi simple que cela.

J'appuie mes coudes sur la rambarde, sans trop regarder ce qu'il y a au-delà. Tout est si absurde en cette ville, de toute manière…

OoOoO

-La volonté de vivre est ce qu'il y a de plus important, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande parfois ce qui me donne envie de continuer…

-Votre public ? me répond le Président avec un sourire amusé.

-Pas celui-là, en tout cas, que je réplique en lui faisant le même sourire. Je hais ce genre de soirées… s'il ne fallait pas gagner sa vie…

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais en venant ici. Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs…

Je ris doucement, puis je m'exclame, pas trop fort :

-Comment ? Rufus Shin-Ra n'aime pas les soirées mondaines ?

-Disons qu'il y en a de plus agréables que d'autres… je ne connais personne, ici, soupire-t-il. Même pas un actionnaire de la Compagnie pour discuter du travail… rien.

-Oui… la seule personne que vous connaissez est celle qui vous parle alors… et peut-être pas la plus agréable.

-Vous ne m'êtes pas particulièrement désagréable, me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il essaie de me séduire ou quoi ? On ne dirait pas… il a l'air honnête… mais je ne dois pas oublier qui il est.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, je vous ai quasiment agressé…

-Ce n'est rien comparé aux terroristes qui essaient de s'en prendre à moi presque quotidiennement, je vous rassure.

Je ris de la comparaison. Il m'amuse bien… même s'il est un peu trop sarcastique par moments. La compagnie pourrait être plus mauvaise.

-Mais je peux être plus dangereuse qu'un terroriste, vous savez !

-Bien sûr… lieutenant Whitestone. Mais vous ne vous en prendrez pas à moi.

-Non, ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps, sinon. Ce n'est pas mon but.

OoOoO

Enfin je m'amuse… La compagnie pourrait être plus mauvaise. Et juste pour ça, ça vaut la peine d'exaucer un souhait.

-Alors, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle semble étonnée. Pourtant, je cherche vraiment à me faire pardonner… depuis que je suis sorti du coma, c'est ce que j'essaie, du plus fort, de toute mon âme. Et les gens refusent de me croire. Je les comprends, au fond, mais c'est agaçant à la longue…

Puis, elle me fait un sourire espiègle. Ah, j'aime mieux cette réaction…

-Hm… hé bien, sortez-nous de cette horrible soirée !

-Aucun problème, ma chère.

Je lui tends galamment mon bras. Parfait, pour l'instant, le souhait n'est pas trop compliqué… Elle semble amusée par mon comportement. Peut-être qu'elle n'y croit pas vraiment. Pourtant, elle prend mon bras, elle accepte. J'en profite pour m'appuyer un peu sur elle au lieu de sur ma canne.

-Je vous suis, dit-elle, amusée.

-Je suppose que vous avez un autre tour de chant à faire. Nous allons régler cela. Où se trouve celui qui vous a engagée ?

Elle désigna discrètement du doigt un homme que je connaissais vaguement. Un type hautain, grand, mince et sec, en pleine conversation dans un groupe à l'apparence tout aussi hautaine que lui.

-Très bien. Allez m'attendre au bar, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, et je vais tout arranger.

Elle acquiesça, puis elle se dirigea vers le bar. Je pris appui sur ma canne, et après lui avoir adressé un petit signe de la main, j'allai vers l'homme qui me déplaisait de plus en plus à mesure que je m'en approchais, sans aucune raison. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Oh, monsieur Shin-Ra en personne !

Je lui fais mon air vaguement dégoûté et profondément indifférent numéro trois. Ça rate difficilement. Puis, je lui réponds sèchement :

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour que vous m'adressiez la parole aussi familièrement ?

Ça les déstabilise toujours… encore une fois, ça n'a pas raté.

-Hm… euh… bien sûr, monsieur. Je suis le Président de l'association organisatrice de cette soirée. Hem… veuillez m'excuser si mon ton vous a blessé…

-Je vous rassure, il en faut plus pour me blesser. Je viens simplement vous dire que je kidnappe votre chanteuse pour le reste de la soirée.

Il reste bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes, puis il se tourne vers Dolly, l'air de mauvaise humeur. C'est compréhensible, il faut avouer…

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, me répond-t-il froidement, mais il lui reste encore un tour de chant, elle a été payée en considération…

Je lui réplique de ma voix la plus aimable.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais je la kidnappe quand même. Combien a-t-elle été payée, par simple curiosité ?

L'organisateur reporte son regard sur moi, en essayant de me montrer le respect qui m'est dû. Je lui donne un 7.6 sur 10, pour l'effort.

-Une somme bien trop élevée pour un travail inachevé... Soit, vous pouvez bien l'emmener avec vous mais vous pourrez lui dire que c'est la dernière fois que nous employons ses services...

Je fouille dans mes poches et j'en sors quelques gros billets de banque que je glisse dans la poche avant du veston de l'organisateur, en le gratifiant de mon sourire le plus doucereux.

-Vous êtes bien aimable.

OoOoO

Je me retiens si fort pour ne pas éclater de rire que j'ai l'impression que mes joues vont éclater ! Le stupide organisateur qui bredouille comme le con qu'il est, et Rufus qui se tourne vers moi, très classe… c'est parfait ! Parfait ! Il aurait fallu prendre une vidéo !

-C'est réglé ! me dit-il simplement en revenant auprès de moi.

-Il a dit OK si facilement ?

Il me fit un sourire séduisant.

-Bien sûr ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme bien longtemps.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche. Vraiment, j'allais éclater de rire…

-Oh, ça j'en suis convaincue, ricanai-je. Bon, on y va ?

-Bien sûr. Plus rien ne vous retient ici, non ?

Il me tendit à nouveau son bras, et je le pris sans hésiter.

-Plus rien ! Je suis libre comme l'air !

-C'est beau à entendre…

-Soyons deux à être libres ce soir, alors…

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il fait un étrange demi-sourire, un visage un peu triste.

-Le Président libre pour au moins un soir…

-Libre… ça serait encore bien… souffle-t-il doucement. Mais bon, je suis prêt à vous accorder un peu de mon temps, si vous le voulez bien.

-Pour vous faire pardonner…

-Si cela peut servir à quoi que ce soit…

Je souris. J'ai le Président de la Compagnie Shin-Ra à moi toute seule pour un soir ! Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de chance !

Reste à savoir quoi en faire, à présent…

-Alors, où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Où vous voulez aller. Rien de moins !

C'est bien gentil de sa part, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, maintenant que j'y pense… Et puis, je ne le connais pas vraiment, alors je ne peux pas aller dans des endroits trop personnels. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller n'importe où non plus… c'est quand même le Président… oh, et puis, tant pis, je n'ai plus d'idée !

-Hm… je ne sais pas vraiment… Je préfère m'en remettre au Président.

-Vous avez faim ? Ou… peut-être « soif » ?

Il esquissa un sourire à ces mots. Un sourire juste assez alcolo pour me donner soif à moi aussi.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Allons prendre un verre dans un coin tranquille…

-Très bien.

Et il m'entraîna hors de cette soirée horrible : la musique de fond ennuyeuse, les conversations pénibles sur des sujets inutiles, les vêtements si clinquants que j'en avais mal aux yeux. Je me sentais bien, maintenant. Un peu d'air frais, et la douce chaleur du bras d'un bel homme riche à mon bras. Que désirer de plus ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quoi? Je continue cette novelisation de délire???

Bah oui, je continue. Pour faire plaisir à Dolly, et aussi me faire plaisir à moi. On verra jusqu'où j'aurai la patience d'aller...

* * *

Ça fait bizarre de me trouver à marcher au bras du Président Rufus Shin-Ra, quand j'y pense… qui aurait bien pu prédire que ça allait m'arriver un jour ! Après ce qui s'est passé…

Bon, allez, j'arrête de penser à tout ça.

De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à penser : c'est QUOI cette limousine ??? On va vraiment se balader là-dedans ? En tout cas, à voir le logo de la Compagnie sur les portes, c'est vraiment celle de Rufus…

-Whaaa… ça c'est de la voiture…

-Hm ? Oh, oui…

Je retiens la bave alors que le chauffeur m'ouvre la porte et que Rufus me fait signe de passer devant. Hé bien, l'intérieur est aussi luxueux que l'extérieur, on dirait… et en même temps, c'est sobre, rien de trop clinquant. Il a du goût, le Président…

-Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt étrange, dis-je alors qu'il s'assoit en face de moi.

-Hm ? Quoi donc ?

Il se tourne sur le côté et… ouvre la porte d'un mini-frigo. Hé bien, on aura tout vu…

-Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais un jour assise en face de Rufus Shin-Ra dans sa limousine, je n'en aurais jamais cru un traître mot !

-L'impossible n'est rien, ma chère…

-Non, c'est vrai… mais je me serais mal imaginée rester dans la même pièce que vous sans perdre mon sang froid, comme quoi…

Il sort un demi-litre de champagne du petit frigo. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il a l'air excellent…

-Vous êtes une femme mature et civilisée… je suis un homme mature et civilisé… alors qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer ?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là…

-Rien de bien méchant, je suppose…

-Exactement.

Il prend deux flûtes à champagne dans une étagère tapissée de velours et me propose un verre, que j'accepte avec plaisir. Je n'allais quand même pas refuser un si bon champagne… Je proposai de trinquer à notre soirée de liberté.

-À la liberté, dis-je en levant mon verre en même temps que lui, aussi illusoire soit-elle.

-Aux illusions !

OoOoO

Je vide la moitié de mon verre. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'elle en fait autant.

-Les illusions, ce n'est pas ce qui manque…

Un petit moment de silence passe, où nous buvons en regardant à l'extérieur, puis je la vois se frotter la cheville en marmonnant :

-Vive les talons ! Ça ne vaut pas une bonne paire de rangers…

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé…

A son regard, je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de m'imaginer en talons… mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ?!

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! s'exclame-t-elle en retenant difficilement un rire.

-J'ai déjà assez de difficulté à marcher, merci…

Elle reprit un air sérieux. Heureusement, car je n'aime pas trop qu'on rie de moi…

-Oui, pas la peine d'en rajouter… comment est-ce arrivé ?

-D'après vous ?

Je lui lance un regard perçant, auquel elle répond par un air triste. C'est dur de résister à ça…

-Hm… il y a deux ans bien sûr… Je devais être au Cratère du Nord à ce moment-là…

Elle sourit tristement en secouant la tête, puis elle continue :

-Quelle belle idiote j'ai fait, tiens…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter. Si mon souvenir est bon, elle était… amoureuse de Sephiroth… je l'avais interrogée à cause de ça, mais je n'avais rien pu en tirer… elle avait dû aller le rejoindre là-bas… la pauvre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut ajouter à ça ?

-Au Cratère ? Vraiment ?

-Disons que les illusions peuvent vous emmener aussi loin que la bêtise. Surtout quand des voix viennent vous y aider, ajoute-t-elle en se tapotant la tempe.

-Jenova ?

-Hm… Jenova… « Mère »…

-Oh non, pitié, vous n'allez pas l'appeler « Mère » vous aussi !

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, la seule mère que j'ai est à Kalm !

Et elle éclate de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle. Un peu parce que je suis rassuré, mais aussi parce que son rire semble si sincère…

OoOoO

Je jette un œil dehors à nouveau, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de champagne (qui se trouve à être mille fois supérieur que le meilleur champagne que j'avais déjà goûté). La silhouette sombre de la Tour Shin-Ra se détache du ciel gris sombre, le reste de Midgar semblant croupir à ses pieds.

-Ça doit être impressionnant, la vue de nuit du haut de la Tour…

-La première fois, oui… Vous voulez aller voir ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je me tourne vers lui, et je regrette un peu d'avoir accepté ; il a un air un peu blasé… Évidemment, pour lui, ce n'est pas pareil… J'essaie de me rattraper.

-Mais si vous n'en avez pas envie… Vous devez en avoir assez d'être là-bas…

-Tant que ce n'est pas pour le travail, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, répond-il calmement. Et… peut-être me ferez-vous apprécier la vue, vous.

Je rougis un peu, puis je lui fais un beau sourire pour le remercier, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Il frappe alors à la vitre nous séparant du chauffeur, derrière lui, lui commandant d'aller à la Tour. Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, reprenant la bouteille de champagne en main.

-Je vous ressers ?

Ah ! Les mots que j'attendais !

OoOoO

Je verse le liquide d'or pâle dans la flûte que me tend Dolly en souriant avidement.

-Ah… dit-elle, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être sage, ce soir !

-Ne pas être sage, c'est être libre, pour vous ?

Je me ressers alors qu'elle contemple le liquide dans sa flûte.

-Je ne sais pas… mais je le suis beaucoup trop en règle générale. Il paraît qu'on ne vit qu'une seule fois…

-La vie est un cycle, un éternel recommencement… mais l'âme elle-même ne vit qu'une fois, soupirai-je. Ce qui reste dans le lifestream, ce n'est que ses composantes… Et même si on renaît, on ne peut pas se souvenir. C'est pour cette raison que la vie est un éternel recommencement… toujours les mêmes erreurs, les hommes n'ont aucune mémoire.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut essayer de vivre ça vie au mieux, non ? En ayant l'impression que ce sera la seule, l'unique…

-Oui…

Je bois une gorgée, puis je tourne mon regard de mon champagne à Dolly.

-Jusqu'ici, poursuit-elle, je ne suis pas vraiment allée dans le sens positif. J'ai un sale défaut, je me lamente trop sur moi-même et je me ferme au monde extérieur.

-Je vous donnerais bien ma place, vous n'auriez pas trop le choix de vous ouvrir au monde…

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, non merci ! Et puis, qui ira chanter dans le club ou je travaille ?

Elle me jette un regard amusé, mais je décide de jouer son jeu et je réponds sérieusement :

-J'irais chanter.

-Vraiment ? Vous savez chanter ? demande-t-elle l'air presque trop amusée.

-Hm… oui…

Je n'ose pas lui avouer qu'à une certaine période de ma vie, je chantais au coin des rues, Dark Nation à mes côtés, une guitare à la main… pour gagner de quoi me payer quelques croûtes… de toute façon, elle ne me croirait certainement pas.

OoOoO

Le Président Rufus Shin-Ra sait chanter ? Je me disais bien qu'il avait une voix sexy, mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il savait chanter…

-Ça alors ! Je demande à voir !

-À entendre, plutôt ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Oui, à entendre, surtout !

-Pas maintenant. À la Tour, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il avale le reste de sa coupe de champagne d'un coup, comme pour se donner du courage. C'est vrai que chanter demande du courage, parfois, mais là… je laisse glisser un sourire espiègle.

-D'accord, on fera un duo, alors !

-Vous connaissez de bons duos ?

-Hm… j'en connais pas mal en wutaien, à cause de mon répertoire…

Nous engageons la conversation pendant un bon moment, alors que la limousine se glisse entre les hauts buildings de la ville. Et je me rends compte, en parlant avec lui de musique, de langues, d'études… que même si nous ne partageons pas tant de points en commun, nous en avons au moins un qui nous rapproche : l'humour. J'aime le voir rire, j'aime le faire rire, et j'aime ses blagues.

Une autre chose que j'aime bien… c'est qu'il est beaucoup moins frivole qu'il en avait l'air au départ.

-Je n'ai appris à apprécier les choses qu'il y a deux ans, dit-il au détour de la conversation.

-C'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on se rend compte à quel point les plus petites choses sont importantes… dis-je en esquissant un sourire triste.

-Oui, soupire-t-il, comme la vie humaine…

-Mais la vie humaine est une grande chose, aussi dérisoire peut-elle paraître au premier abord. Les humains sont capables de faire de grandes choses quand ils le veulent.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, répond-il simplement.

OoOoO

Je lève la tête alors que le moteur de la limousine s'arrête complètement, puis j'ouvre la porte, je sors en m'appuyant sur ma canne et je tends galamment la main à Dolly pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Elle prend ma main, puis jette un regard rempli d'appréhension non pas sur moi, mais au-dessus de moi, vers la masse sombre et imposante de la Tour. Je tente de la rassurer en l'aidant à se relever.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre…

-Je sais, c'est un réflexe idiot… cet endroit me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs…

-Vous étiez affectée ici ?

Je prends son bras sous le mien et je m'avance vers l'entrée de la Tour, ma Tour, m'appuyant sur ma canne de mon autre main.

-Oui, répond-elle, je m'occupais d'une unité spéciale, mon bureau était situé au 19e étage.

-Hm… pas assez haut.

-La vue était quand même agréable, se défend-elle.

-Elle est meilleure du bureau de mon père.

J'ouvre la porte, puis je la retiens pour elle, qui passe en me remerciant. Puis j'ajoute, en souriant :

-Mais le mieux… c'est d'arriver jusqu'en haut.

Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard brillant.

-Oh… par l'ascenseur vitré… j'ai toujours adoré cet ascenseur ! Combien de fois je me suis retrouvée le nez collé sur la vitre…

Alors que la porte de l'ascenseur vitré s'ouvre devant nous après le « ding ! » sonore, elle me regarde avec un petit sourire rêveur avant d'y entrer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Hé bien, nous allons au dernier étage, alors faites attention ! Si vous gardez votre nez collé contre la vitre pendant tout ce trajet, il va rester plat… Ça serait dommage, un si joli nez…

Elle rit un peu, et je vois bien qu'elle a rougi.

-Vous avez raison, on ne sait jamais… et puis… c'est la première fois qu'on me complimente sur mon nez !

Je glisse ma carte présidentielle dans le lecteur de sécurité, puis j'appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. Je profite du fait que je ne peux pas la regarder pour ajouter :

-Je pourrais vous complimenter sur bien d'autres choses, vous savez… mais je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise…

Je me tourne vers elle. Ses joues sont nettement devenues rouges.

OoOoO

Mais ça va pas de me dire des trucs comme ça ? En plus il me dit ça juste après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées, ça fait dangereusement intime, là !

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous séduire, je suis là pour me faire pardonner, qu'il ajoute.

Bah tiens ! Une chance qu'il dit ça !

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste perdu l'habitude des compliments.

-Pourtant, en tant que chanteuse, vous devez bien recevoir des tonnes de compliments !

-Bof, des exclamations, des sifflements, mais rien de sincère… je vis comme une recluse depuis des années, c'est presque ridicule.

Il ne répond pas – de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter là-dessus – quand soudain, en jetant un œil dehors, il s'exclame :

-Tiens ! Nous avons dépassé votre 19e étage !

Je ne me retiens plus, tant pis, je colle mon nez contre la vitre.

-Ah… c'est toujours aussi joli…

-Oui… dommage que ça me rappelle les heures supplémentaires… mais bon…

Je décolle aussitôt mon nez de la vitre pour le regarder.

-Vous auriez certainement préféré passer votre soirée ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit…

-Oh, fait-il en secouant négligemment la main, j'aurais fini ma soirée à cet interminable bal de toute façon, alors… j'aime mieux être ici.

Et je me tourne à nouveau contre la vitre, mais je me retiens pour ne pas y coller mon nez. Il y a quand même des limites…

-Tss… quelle plaie ce bal… J'ai rarement vu un public aussi désintéressé, je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont fait appel à mes services…

-Pour dépenser leur argent d'une manière ou d'une autre, réplique Rufus du tac au tac.

-Oui, et pour meubler la scène avec une potiche, j'imagine…

-Je n'osais pas le dire, mais ça résume la situation.

Ça m'amuse assez d'y repenser, maintenant que je m'en suis sortie. Et je me perds ainsi dans mes pensées et dans la contemplation de la vue qui n'en finit plus de monter, jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillée brusquement par le « ding ! » de l'ouverture des portes. Je sens alors le bras de Rufus qui se glisse sous le mien pour m'entraîner, et je me laisse faire.

-Venez…

-Je vous suis.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour préciser: la version de Rufus que je fais ici est celle de mon ancien forum. Les références à son passé sont expliquées dans une autre de mes fics: Petit Ange.

Putain, c'est du boulot ce truc...

* * *

La chanteuse Dolly à mon bras, j'escalade de mon mieux les escaliers des derniers étages en ruine de ma propre tour, que l'ascenseur ne pouvait rejoindre à cause de leur état. Je regarde les dégâts laissés par le rayon du Diamond Weapon, et les réparations sommaires qui ont été accomplies ici. Je sais que réparer ces lieux sera inutile, et qu'il faudrait les raser… mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Alors que le reste de la Tour est fonctionnel, animé et propre presque jusqu'à la stérilisation, ici, aux derniers étages, tout s'est écroulé, tout est désert, et le vent traverse les murs crevés. 

-Hm… il reste encore combien d'étages avant le sommet ?

-C'est le dernier. On ne peut pas aller sur le toit, le vent est trop fort.

Je m'appuie contre la rampe, et le mur qui la retient menace de s'écrouler. Je m'efforce de ne pas avoir l'air essoufflé, même si c'est particulièrement difficile.

-Plus qu'un escalier…

-C'est la première fois que je monte aussi haut dans la Tour, dit Dolly en montant facilement malgré le trajet déjà parcouru, un vrai privilège !

-On peut voir ça comme ça… mais avec l'état des lieux…

-Effectivement, il y aurait besoin d'effectuer encore quelques travaux…

Je m'élance finalement dans l'escalier, m'appuyant fortement sur ma canne pour profiter le plus possible de mon élan et essayer de suivre Dolly, en lui répondant :

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On finira bien par les raser, de toute façon.

Elle se tourne vers moi, presque en haut de l'escalier, l'air amusée.

-Votre bureau va descendre, alors !

-Il a déjà bien descendu. Dans un local bien moins à découvert.

-Oh… Je croyais que nous allions admirer la vue de votre bureau…

Elle se tourne à nouveau, pour finir l'ascension de cet escalier qui me semble ne jamais se terminer.

-De l'ancien bureau, répondis-je en manquant à nouveau de faire décrocher la rampe du mur. Ça n'a pas été le mien bien longtemps…

-D'accord… il doit y avoir pas mal de courants d'air, là-haut, non ?

J'arrive finalement à son niveau et je ressors mon passe pour débloquer la porte de l'escalier, hautement sécurisée. Je jette un petit regard sur elle : avec sa robe blanche mince, décolletée dans le dos…

-En effet. Vous ferez attention, avec votre robe…

-J'aurais dû prévoir une veste…

J'attends avant d'ouvrir la porte maintenant déverrouillée, et je retire prestement ma veste avant de la tendre à Dolly.

-Vous voulez la mienne ?

OoOoO

Je sursaute alors que le Président me tend sa veste, sans vraiment me regarder. Avec cet œil bandé, aussi… Je me sens gênée : il est si aimable, mais il reste toujours le Président, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne peux que refuser faiblement, mais il insiste. Je finis par accepter.

Sa veste est trop grande, les épaules sont bien trop larges pour les miennes. Pourtant elle est douce et elle porte encore sa chaleur, c'est agréable. Finalement, après que je l'aie remercié, il ouvre la porte et un fort courant d'air s'engouffre dans les escaliers. Je resserre aussitôt les pans de la veste contre moi et j'empêche le bas de ma robe de se soulever, en me forçant pour faire les premiers pas et ainsi sortir du courant d'air. Il sort et retient la porte pour moi, galamment. Mes cheveux fouettent les airs derrière moi, jusqu'au moment où le vent se calme un peu.

Le Président me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers l'extrémité de son ancien bureau en ruines. Il n'y a plus de fenêtres, mais il n'y a pas de vitre par terre non plus. Apparemment, la WRO est passée pour sécuriser la zone. Je me laisse entraîner, respirant l'air nocturne, frais à défaut d'être pur, bien qu'à cette hauteur il soit moins pollué.

-C'est ici, lâche-t-il en s'arrêtant près de gouffre rempli des lumières de la ville, de sa ville.

Je suis… émerveillée. C'est le plus beau des spectacles que l'on puisse contempler. Une marée de lumières flottantes, mouvantes, de toutes les couleurs, presque à perte de vue…

-C'est magnifique… regardez ! m'exclamai-je en pointant du doigt, on voit même les lumières de Kalm !

-Oui, la nuit est claire…

Je me tourne vers lui après avoir gorgé mes yeux de lumière humaine. De ce côté, je peux voir son œil. Il semble très concentré, presque perdu dans ses pensées. Je souris, l'air espiègle.

-Le Président va-t-il me faire l'honneur de me faire écouter sa voix ?

Il se tourne vivement vers moi, l'air surpris. Je retiens un petit rire.

-Quoi ?! Maintenant ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Avec la ville à nos pieds…

-Je ne suis pas très doué, a cappella… dit-il d'un air peu convaincu et peu convaincant.

Tant pis, je vais commencer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi timide…

Je fredonne un air connu, tournant mon regard vers la ville. Je le sens me regarder chanter, attentivement. En tout cas il ne se gêne pas pour me regarder ! Je finis le morceau après le refrain et je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, lui souriant toujours. Il s'avance un peu, comme pour se jeter dans le vide.

-Vous voulez vraiment m'entendre chanter ?

-Hm mmm…

Il sourit un peu, puis il commence à chanter une vieille chanson populaire. Je mettrais ma main à couper que ça vient de Nibelheim, ça… Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Il a une jolie voix grave, très mélodieuse… plus il chante, plus il prend de l'assurance. Ça doit être parce qu'il n'a pas chanté depuis longtemps, comme il l'avait dit…

Finalement, il achève la chanson. Dommage, les vieilles ballades, ça finit vite… J'ouvre les yeux, puis j'ose enfin lui adresser la parole, rompant le charme.

-Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas besoin de musique, c'était très beau…

-J'avais l'habitude de gratter ma guitare, en même temps…

Il lève les yeux eu souriant légèrement, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs, puis il continue :

-Comme je devais chanter durant des heures, je finissais par perdre la voix, et la guitare cachait les fausses notes…

Je cligne des yeux, étonnée.

-Vous jouiez de la guitare en chantant… pendant des heures ?!

OoOoO

Je réalise que j'en ai trop dit, et je me dis… que ce n'est pas si important. Je me suis révélé sans m'en rendre compte… et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je dois vraiment être fêlé, ce soir… ou bien c'est JENOVA qui m'a atteint plus que je le pensais…

-Pas le choix, c'était pour gagner ma croûte… les gardiens du métro de Midgar en avaient assez de m'entendre…

Je me tourne vers elle, pour regarder sa réaction. Elle a l'air étonnée, bien sûr… mais surtout… amusée.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu votre période d'évasion dans la nature… ? me demande-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je réponds en lui faisant le même sourire.

-Quatre ans… ?

Et, à ma grande surprise… elle se met à rire.

-Ça alors ! Le Président Rufus Shin-Ra en fugue pendant quatre ans !

-C'est pas dans ma biographie officielle, je sais…

-J'imagine que ça ferait mauvais genre…

Elle se calme un peu, puis me demande plus sérieusement :

-Vous aviez quel âge ?

-Je suis parti à treize ans.

-Ça fait jeune… Je suis partie à quinze ans, et mes parents se plaignaient que ce n'est pas un âge pour courir le monde.

-Mon père n'a rien dit. De toute façon, on aurait fini par s'entretuer si j'étais resté…

Évidemment. C'est lui qui a tué ma mère. Je n'ai fait que l'achever, selon sa volonté. Elle était déjà morte. Probablement depuis longtemps. Alors après l'avoir libérée, j'ai dû partir. Ce n'était pas une folie. C'était ce que je devais faire. Quatre ans d'errances. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Dark Nation, sinon, ces quatre ans auraient eu ma peau.

Je sursaute lorsque la voix de Dolly me parvient. Elle me regardait attentivement durant mon plongeon dans mes pensées. Je murmure :

-Tout est de sa faute…

-On choisit ses amis, mais pas sa famille, hélas…

-C'est bien vrai…

Mes pensées veulent replonger vers les ténèbres occupées par mon père et la mort de ma mère, mais je me secoue. Je ne suis pas seul, ce n'est pas le moment. Pourquoi ne pas… ?

-Vous voulez faire un duo ?

Elle retrouve un visage enjoué à ma proposition.

-Avec plaisir ! Commencez et je vous suis !

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je ne connais pas tant de duos… Ah ! Une chanson d'amour satyrique, celle là est bien comique, au moins ça va la faire rire ! Et c'est connu !

Je commence la chanson à pleine voix. Cette chanson ne se chante pas si on a la moindre gêne. Elle m'accompagne au bout de quelques lignes, souriante. Elle claque même des doigts pour donner le rythme, alors que je fais quelques gestes amusants, pour aller avec les paroles. Finalement, au bout de la chanson, nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Shiva ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri ! Je m'appuie contre une poutre et je m'écrase par terre, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps tant je suis hilare. Dolly s'installe contre moi, riant toujours, essuyant quelques larmes.

OoOoO

Je finis par reprendre mon souffle et je me tourne vers Rufus, qui sourit largement.

-Oh, par Odin…

-Ça faisait longtemps…

-Pour moi aussi…

Je ris un peu à nouveau, observant Rufus qui se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées.

-J'ai envie de tout oublier, finit-il par dire.

-Il n'en tient qu'à nous de tout oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un soir…

Il se met à nouveau à rire, doucement. J'ajoute, en m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui :

-Ça fait du bien de se laisser aller…

-Ce n'est pas toujours possible dans mon cas… même quand je parviens à oublier le travail, la douleur demeure… mais maintenant… rien !

-Hé bien, il faut en profiter !

-Très bien, que voulez-vous faire, ma chère ?

Je réplique la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit.

-Vider les caves de la Shin-Ra ?

L'air qu'il me fait répond parfaitement à la question : pas question !

-Hé, je plaisante ! J'aime bien prendre un verre, mais pas au point de rouler sous la table ! Et vous, que suggérez-vous ?

-Piquer l'hélico des Turks et filer à Kalm.

Quoi ??? Le Président de la Shin-Ra est vraiment en train de me dire ça ???

Je. Dois. En. Profiter.

-Je dois encore avoir la main pour le pilotage…

-Alors on y va ? demande-t-il en se relevant et en me tendant la main.

-On y va !

Je prends sa main et je me redresse, de bonne humeur. En ce moment, je serais prête à le suivre n'importe où.


	4. Chapter 4

Quoi, un autre chapitre? Hé oui, j'ai continué! Malgré mon boulot et mon peu de temps à l'ordi, j'ai fini par sortir ça. J'espère que les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite, avec l'école je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps à moi... en théorie! Mais juste pour cette fic il va me falloir des mois pour tout noveliser, alors faut y aller étape par étape pour pas se décourager...

* * *

En descendant les escaliers le plus rapidement que mon état me le permet, je plaisante avec Dolly. Je suis probablement sur le point de commettre une très grosse bêtise, mais… je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en soucier. Par contre, Dolly semble un peu soucieuse, bien que très enjouée par la situation, elle aussi. 

-On ne risque pas de se faire tirer dessus par les gardes, en se mettant à jouer aux voleurs ? Ils vont croire que je vous kidnappe…

-Comme s'ils allaient tirer sur le Président… ne vous en faites pas, ils sont bien dressés.

-De bons chiens-chiens… Hm… Ça pourrait être amusant de vous kidnapper, finalement !

-Et pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ?

Elle éclate de rire.

-Pour avoir quelqu'un qui me tiendra compagnie en mangeant du pop-corn devant la télé !

Je laisse glisser un sourire à mon tour.

-La télé, ça existe encore, ça ?

-Eh bien oui, vous ne la regardez pas, de temps en temps ?

-Non, généralement, c'est moi qui passe à la télévision…

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. Je suis essoufflé, mais j'essaie de garder ma respiration la plus silencieuse possible. Tout pour ne pas gâcher ce moment si léger, si drôle… ce moment si… sympathique où elle marche à côté de moi en me souriant simplement…

-C'est vrai qu'on a souvent l'occasion de vous admirer à la télé, finit-elle par répondre.

-Je déteste ça, ils OSENT me maquiller…

OoOoO

Je retiens un rire. Il faut vraiment que je me retienne très très fort. Des visions de Rufus Shin-Ra maquillé en drag queen envahissent mon esprit, je dois les repousser de toutes mes forces. Pas évident !

-Pourtant… vous avez bonne mine… même sans maquillage…

-Moui, mais ils disent qu'avec les éclairages… enfin, je ne sais pas comment font les femmes !

-Je n'aime pas spécialement ça non plus, vous savez… Si ce n'était pas pour le travail, je m'en passerais bien.

Il glisse sa carte dorée et à haute senteur présidentielle dans la fente à cet effet pour l'ascenseur, en marmonnant :

-C'est collant, ça pique, ça donne toujours l'impression de devoir craquer…

-Question d'habitude, le tout c'est de ne pas y penser.

-On s'en reparlera le jour où vous aurez une barbe !

-J'espère bien que ce jour n'arrivera jamais !

Nous rions tous les deux alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, après le « ding ! » sonore.

OoOoO

L'ascenseur se met à descendre. J'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et je vois celui de Dolly dans les reflets vitrés, parmi les lumières de Midgar. Puis je regarde la piste avec les hélicoptères, pratiquement à nos pieds, des dizaines d'étages plus bas.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous savez toujours piloter ?

-C'est comme faire du vélo, ce genre de chose ! réplique-t-elle de tout go. Douteriez-vous de mes compétences ?

-C'est quand même un peu plus compliqué qu'un vélo… et ce n'est pas exactement le même modèle que ceux du SOLDIER…

-En tout cas, l'hélico des Turks que j'ai piqué il y a deux ans ne m'avait pas posé de problèmes…

Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas lâcher aussi légèrement devant le Président de la Shin-Ra. Celle-là en faisait probablement partie. Heureusement que je suis de bonne humeur…

-Vous avez fait ça ?

Et elle ose me répondre en souriant taquinement !

-J'avais besoin d'un moyen de transport rapide… Hm… j'ai déjà fait pas mal de vilaines choses, en fait…

Je me contente de secouer la tête négativement en lâchant un soupir.

-La fin justifie les moyens, poursuit-elle, et c'est le genre de chose que je peux très bien comprendre. Là, c'était une certaine personne qui le justifiait…

… Sephiroth…

-… Vous l'aimiez vraiment ?

-Et peut-être encore, oui, dit-elle tristement. Depuis mes dix-sept ans, je bousille ma vie dans la solitude pour quelqu'un qui s'en fout pas mal…

-C'est difficile de trouver quoi dire, dis-je en baissant la tête et en m'approchant d'elle. Juste un soir de liberté… ?

Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, et pourtant, je la sens frissonner à ce contact.

-Juste un soir, murmure-t-elle en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Alors vous n'aurez plus l'air triste.

Je me penche légèrement sur elle pour poser un léger baiser sur son front. Je l'entends rire, probablement plus de surprise que de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Non, maintenant je n'ai plus de raison d'être triste !

OoOoO

-Juste un soir de liberté…

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre après le « ding ! » sonore. Aussitôt, Rufus prend ma main, probablement autant pour se soutenir que pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il marche pourtant rapidement, compte tenu qu'il doit s'appuyer sur sa canne. Il sourit. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié un peu ce qu'il est, en autant que la chose soit possible.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la piste d'hélicoptères au sol, entourée de barbelés. Aussitôt que nous nous approchons des grilles, un garde nous interpelle. Évidemment.

-Halte ! Identifiez-vous ! Donnez votre nom et votre grade !

Rufus réplique, amusé :

-Rufus Shin-Ra, poste de Président…

Aussitôt le garde s'arrête, intimidé. Je retiens un rire. Il finit par me pointé, l'air toujours aussi intimidé.

-Et… elle ?

-Une invitée, réplique Rufus avec son autorité présidentielle. Maintenant, allez chercher les clés de l'hélico des Turks.

Et il s'avance, me tenant toujours par la main, alors que le garde se met au garde-à-vous avant de courir pour aller chercher les clés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire.

-Hm… bien dressés… Ils prennent leur boulot à cœur !

-S'ils ne reconnaissent pas l'autorité de leur Président, à quoi serviraient-ils ?

Je m'approche de l'appareil des Turks. Il luit sous la puissante lumière des projecteurs qui illuminent la piste. Je passe ma main sur le métal poli, ayant peine à croire que je vais réellement pouvoir le piloter.

-J'ai hâte d'être aux commandes de ce bébé…

-Petit bébé bien technologique…

J'adore la technologie et tout ce qui dispose d'un moteur. Ça peut être si amusant… surtout quand on sait s'en servir. Et évidemment, je n'oublierai jamais comment me servir d'un bébé aussi amusant.

Le garde finit par arriver en courant. Il tend les clés à Rufus, essoufflé, puis il retourne à son poste, toujours en courant. On dirait réellement un chien devant un maître le dépassant de loin…

-Hé bien, lâche Rufus en fourrant les clés dans la paume de ma main, c'est à vous de jouer !

J'ouvre la lourde porte pour lui, mais je le laisse passer devant. J'ai un peu pitié de lui en le voyant peiner ainsi, s'accrochant désespérément à la porte et se hissant de toutes ses forces si diminuées. Mais je sens bien qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter que je l'aide. Finalement, après être passé à ÇA d'arracher la poignée de la porte, il finit par se hisser dans l'hélico. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main en souriant. Je remarque quelques gouttes de sueur à son front. Je prends sa main, mais je saute légèrement à l'intérieur de l'appareil, aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Nul besoin de le faire se fatiguer davantage, le pauvre !

OoOoO

-Vous devriez vous mettre à l'aise, je m'occupe du reste…

Dolly me dépasse pour s'installer directement au poste de pilotage, alors que je suis encore essoufflé d'avoir simplement grimpé dans cet hélicoptère. Encore heureux que j'arrive à marcher aujourd'hui.

L'appareil se met à vibrer, l'hélice tourne. Je ferme la porte bien huilée sur ses gonds, et je vais m'installer à ses côtés. Elle joue avec les capteurs et divers moniteurs que ma faible expérience ne me permet pas d'identifier. Finalement, elle se tourne vers moi.

-Nous y voilà.

-C'est prêt ?

Elle me tend un casque d'écoute, chose qui s'avérera nécessaire dans quelques instants, lorsque le moteur tournera si fort qu'on ne s'entendra plus. Et finalement, après quelques instants de flottement, je sens l'appareil décoller, un soubresaut dans l'air. C'est parti.

-La Tour est impressionnante, vue comme ça ! grésille la voix de Dolly par le petit haut-parleur du casque, près de mes oreilles.

-Oui, ça fait drôle de la voir en montant, au lieu de monter à l'intérieur…

-Je me demande combien de temps il a fallu pour construire un monument pareil !

-La Tour ? Un an seulement.

-Par Odin ! Un an, c'est impensable !

La Tour n'était pas là, et un jour elle fut. Et la Tour devint tout. Du moins c'est ce qui se raconte. En fait, il a fallu un an de travaux intenses pour la construire au milieu du néant, mais c'est au fil du temps qu'elle s'est grossie, comme la ville tentaculaire à ses pieds. Perfectionnée à toute heure, toujours plus haute, toujours plus solide, dominant les nuages et les étoiles, elle devint le ciel éclairé de nuit, l'étoile de la guerre, l'étoile rouge sang, le centre de l'étoile de Midgar.

Dolly finit par tapoter son écouteur, se redressant un peu.

-Parlant de la Tour, on essaie d'envoyer un signal. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont à raconter…

N'envoyant le signal que dans son propre casque, je ne peux qu'entendre ce qu'elle dit.

-Enlevé le Président ?... M'identifier ? Hm, Dollyvic… Ah Tseng, c'est toi… T'as pas l'air content!

Elle fit la grimace, comme si elle entendait des choses peu agréables dites d'une voix trop forte.

-Arrête de crier, je vais devenir sourde à ce train-là ! Ça va, je te le passe !

Et ce fut à mon tour d'entendre ce que Tseng avait de si pressant à dire. Je me doutais bien qu'il appellerait vite, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le désirais aussi vite.

OoOoO

Rufus prit, pour parler à Tseng, une voix si mielleuse que si je n'avais pas les commandes d'un hélicoptère à la main, je me serais tordue de rire par terre.

-Tseeeeeeeeeeeeng, c'est tooooooooooi ?... Non, je vais très bien… Je n'ai pas bu, non plus… enfin, juste un peu, rien de trop - … Dolly a raison, tu devrais arrêter de crier comme ça, tu vas me percer les tympans… Mais non, elle a pas essayé d'abuser de moi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !... Et puis arrête de dire que j'ai piqué TON hélico, c'est le mien, je te signale, il y a MON nom dessus, pas vrai ? C'est écrit Shin-Ra, dessus, pas Tseng !

J'éclate de rire et je coupe la conversation. Assez de l'emmerdeur, c'est une nuit de liberté !

-J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête !

-Pouvez-vous localiser son appel ? demande Rufus, sans rire mais un sourire bien ancré sur ses lèvres.

Je me penche et je regarde les capteurs d'ondes. J'adore ce bébé technologique…

-Apparemment ça venait de la Tour, de l'annexe de contrôle aérien du côté de la piste. Il devait être inquiet de ne plus voir l'hélico et il s'est précipité au poste de contrôle…

-Très bien, alors je retiens l'info… je vais retrouver la cassette de vidéo de surveillance de l'annexe de contrôle.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil. Je lâche un ricanement satisfait.

-C'est un cadeau qui me va droit au cœur, Reno risque de bien se marrer à voir ça !

-Hm ? Vous connaissez bien Reno ?

-Oui, on s'entend bien depuis quelques années… Il sait remonter le moral quand il veut !

-Je suppose, je ne le connais pas si bien…

Il ne connaît pas si bien Reno, un de ses Turks ?

-Je… suppose que c'est normal, ce n'est qu'un employé, dis-je en jetant un regard sur le GPS. Plus que quelques minutes !

-Disons que je l'ai tenu éloigné de moi…

-Je sais qu'il peut être catastrophique par moments, dis-je en riant, mais vous avez si peur que ça pour votre vie ?

-Pas pour ma vie, pas du tout. Plutôt pour mes nerfs…

Ça je peux le comprendre ! Mais peu importe à quel point il peut tomber sur les nerfs, ça reste toujours un bon ami.

Je commence les manœuvres de rapprochement du sol. Le bébé technologique se laisse conduire comme un charme.

-On voit les lumières de Kalm, vous voulez qu'on atterrisse en bordure de la ville ?

-Oui, inutile de réveiller tout le monde.

Une fois l'appareil posé au beau milieu d'un champ de légumes non identifiables dans le noir, je coupe le moteur. J'enlève mon casque et je me lève alors que les hélices s'arrêtent peu à peu. Rufus aussi se lève, s'appuyant contre le bord de son siège, puis sur sa canne. Mais cette fois, je ne le laisse pas être galant, et je sors avant lui pour lui tendre la main. Après une petite hésitation, il la prend, l'air un peu triste.

-Je dois avoir l'air d'un petit vieux… je suis désolé.

-Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé pour un petit vieux ! que je m'exclame en l'aidant à descendre, sans encombre, un sourire espiègle planant sur mes lèvres.

Il rit, sarcastique, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour marcher sur le sol de terre meuble.

-Dites plutôt mal conservé pour un petit jeune…

-Tss, moi je vous trouve encore très regardable !

Je jette un regard sur les alentours. C'est toujours le Kalm que j'ai connu, petite ville tranquille. Les étoiles au-dessus de ma tête sont toujours aussi brillantes, et le vent du soir me berce de la même chanson.


	5. Chapter 5

... je continue cette chose. Ma session est finie et le Grand Délire me manque.

Mon style a évolué depuis et je trouve que ça paraît. Gah.

* * *

-Si mes parents savaient que je suis passée sans être venue les voir, ça serait ma fête… murmura Dolly avant de se tourner vers Rufus. Alors, de quoi avez-vous envie ?

Il a l'air un peu rêveur, regardant les étoiles du ciel comme si c'était la première fois, ou plutôt comme s'il retrouvait des amies chères qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps…

-Juste… me promener, comme ça, ici… ça ne ressemble pas à une ville… des champs… ça fait si longtemps…

-Oui, ça fait du bien, dis-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration qui a décrassé mes poumons du smog de Midgar. J'aurais envie de nous commander une pizza et une bonne bouteille pour pique-niquer ici et maintenant… on pourrait se rouler dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles…

-Pour la pizza, je ne sais pas trop, mais pour la bouteille…

Il sort une flasque d'une poche de son veston, en ricanant d'un air entendu. Je souris, amusée, avant de me laisser tomber dans l'herbe, les bras en croix.

-Vous pensez vraiment à tout ! Comment ça se fait que vous traîniez ça ?

-Je la traîne souvent avec moi, surtout durant certaines soirées mondaines, histoire de me donner du « courage »… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'en servir, par contre.

-C'est quoi au fait ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est Reno qui m'en avait fait cadeau à mon dernier anniversaire… tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça vient tout droit du Cosmo Canyon, alors ça promet d'être fort !

Il dévisse le goulot de sa flasque argentée et renifle le contenant, et fait une grimace. Je ris :

-De la liqueur louche du Cosmo Canyon ?! Par Shiva, vous pariez que ça nous tourne la tête au bout de combien de temps ?

-Je n'oserais pas parier, en plus j'ai déjà pas mal bu… Je dirais qu'à la moitié de la bouteille, on roule par terre en ne se souvenant même plus de nos noms !

Il renifla à nouveau le liquide douteux, avant d'ajouter :

-Je soûle juste à le sentir, c'est incroyable…

-Faites moi voir ça !

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en mettant la flasque dans ma main tendue. Je vous laisse même l'honneur de commencer !

-J'adore les hommes galants…

Je prends la bouteille et je renifle… pour détourner la tête aussitôt. Putain, il exagérait pas !

OoOoO

-Mais ça fait combien de degrés, ce truc, c'est terrible !

Après une légère hésitation, elle se décide à avaler une gorgée. Quand même impressionnant…

-Hey, mais c'est pas mauvais du tout ! s'exclame-t-elle en me tendant la flasque, que je prends pour avaler une gorgée direct.

Je sens une brûlure me déchirer la gorge et l'œsophage, le genre de brûlure que j'adore. Je prends une deuxième gorgée, puis rapidement une troisième. La chaleur se répand rapidement en moi.

-Pas mauvais, mais fort… fort !

-C'est bon, mais faut se méfier…

Je tends la bouteille à Dolly, après une dernière gorgée, qui est devenue presque douce après la brûlure initiale.

-Pourquoi se méfier, c'est un soir de liberté !

-Oui, au diable le bon sens ce soir ! dit-elle en se laissant retomber dans l'herbe, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, après avoir bu une autre gorgée. Je me sens si légère… le mélange avec le gin et le champagne est vraiment terrible…

-Vin, porto, vodka et champagne, de mon côté…

-Ah oui, joli mélange ! Encore un peu et ça risque de devenir drôle…

Nous rions un peu, buvant tranquillement l'alcool qui brûle toujours, une douce brûlure. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Les étoiles…

-Je commence à avoir chaud, moi…

Et elle enlève ma veste, qu'elle jette sans regarder la direction, avant de se laisser retomber au sol… mais à peine son dos s'est-il reposé sur le sol qu'elle se redresse à cause de la sonnerie de son PHS, qui vient… de la poche de ma veste. Elle se relève en marmonnant et va le chercher. Je ricane un peu.

-Allo… ? Ah, maman ? Je suis avec Rufus Shin-Ra, on boit un coup sous les étoiles… Si je suis soûle ?... Tu me crois pas, hein ? Attends, je vais te le passer et… ah merde, elle a raccroché !

Je ne tiens plus, j'éclate franchement de rire.

OoOoO

-Ah ! elle me croit pas, comme d'habitude ! Tsss…

Je me rapproche de Rufus et je le tire par le bras. On dirait qu'il manque déjà de balance… avec tout ce qu'on a bu, je peux pas dire que je suis vraiment dans un meilleur état. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter un peu de rire… mon épaule gauche contre la sienne, je tends mon bras droit, avec le PHS, devant nous.

-On va faire une photo, comme ça elle verra bien !

-D'accord, pas de problè… hahahaha !

Il peut pas arrêter de rire ?!

-Hey ! un peu de sérieux !

-Désolé, dit-il en ayant l'air de se contenir de son mieux, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

Je me dépêche de prendre la photo en souriant, puis j'éclate de rire à mon tour, avec Rufus.

-C'est dingue quand même ! Ah, je t'adore maman…

Je ne pensais pas, en le voyant, qu'il était capable de rire autant ! Et même moi… finalement, je finis par reprendre mon souffle, si je ne veux pas mourir au bout de mon rire. Ça serait bien de mourir comme ça, mais bon…

-C'est vraiment un cas, ma mère… ça fait des années qu'elle critique le SOLDIER et Sephiroth, « C'est de sa faute, gnin gnin gnin… » Faudra un jour que vous alliez lui expliquer que c'est pas si terrible que ça le SOLDIER !

-Bah… c'est si terrible, non ?

-Oui ! Mais elle est pas obligée de le savoir !

Je reprends la flasque et j'avale direct quelques gorgées avant de la tendre à Rufus. Il se met à la secouer près de son oreille d'un air déçu.

-Déjà presque fini… mais c'est quoi ces bouteilles…

-Hm ? Y'en a déjà plus ?

-Y'en a encore, mais il va falloir se rationner un peu…

-C'est des bouteilles pour boire en solitaire, ça !

Il boit un peu, puis me redonne la bouteille. J'avale une autre pointe de feu. C'est peut-être le soleil rouge du Cosmo Canyon qui fait cet effet-là… je lévite… je flotte…

-Je me sens bien, là…

-Moi aussi, soupire Rufus.

OoOoO

Allongés dans l'herbe, nous nous regardons un peu en silence, nous partageant les dernières gorgées de la bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande, en souriant :

-Parlez-moi un peu de vous…

La réponse ne tarde pas à quitter mes lèvres.

-Pff… Rufus Shin-Ra, Président de la Compagnie Shin-Ra, ex-tyran, géostigmatisé, homme du monde et homme d'affaires…

-Rufus Shin-Ra, l'homme le plus blasé et le plus sarcastique que j'aie jamais rencontré ! réplique-t-elle en riant. Et quels sont les rêves de l'ex-méchant-tyran ?

-Se faire pardonner d'avoir été un tyran ? Réparer toutes les gaffes de la Compagnie ? Guérir ? Disparaître ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses…

Beaucoup de choses, et je peux en accomplir vraiment si peu… cette impression que je voudrais quitter, celle de ne pas avancer, de faire du sur-place…

-Pour ce qui est du pardon, poursuit Dolly, vous avez le mien, et puis pour ce soir au moins, vous êtes porté disparu…

-Ô joie…

Mon esprit s'embrouille de plus en plus… je prends encore une rasade, j'ai envie de franchir la barrière… Ni elle ni moi ne parlons clairement.

-On me dit… que je suis un grand homme… hips ! Alors… je dois faire… de grandes choses… non ?

-C'est très relatif, tout ça… ça dépend… de la grandeur, non ?

-Oh, 1m90, c'est assez grand ?

-Ah, c'est… très respectable ! Moi je fais 1m70…

-Ah bon ? J'aurais cru…

Je me redresse péniblement jusqu'à me mettre debout et je regarde les jambes et les pieds de Dolly. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-C'est de la triche de tels talons !

OoOoO

J'enlève mes stupides souliers à talons avant de les balancer plus loin, puis de me relever face à Rufus. Je me demande encore comment on fait pour tenir, enfin, surtout lui…

-Oh, j'ai l'air minuscule, maintenant…

-Bon, voyons…

Et il se penche pour enlever ses propres souliers et ses bas, avant de se redresser à nouveau, dans un équilibre précaire.

-Mouais, lâche-t-il, ça change pas grand-chose.

Je le regarde un peu, mais c'est trop haut pour ma tête qui tourne, je regarde vers le bas… vers ses pieds…

-Oh, vous avez de jolis pieds !

-Pff, n'importe quoi ! dit-il en pouffant de rire.

-Mais si ! Vous m'avez bien dit que j'avais un joli nez, non ?

Je fais semblant d'avoir l'air vexée et de bouder. Rufus pose sa main sur mon épaule droite, un peu maladroitement.

-Tenez, vous voulez un compliment bizarre ? Vous avez de très belles épaules ! Vraiment ! Une très belle ligne d'épaules !

Je frissonne un peu sous le contact et je ris, avant de passer impulsivement ma main sur le côté de la tête de Rufus.

-Et vous, vous avez des oreilles très mignonnes !

-Tiens, je ne vous avais pas encore complimenté sur vos mains, dit-il en saisissant celle qui n'est pas sur son visage.

Je chancèle un peu et je me rattrape sur lui. Il réussit à tenir le coup, miraculeusement, et me dit en s'accrochant à moi :

-Le sol a vraiment l'air tentant… c'est soudainement très haut, 1m90…

-Z'avez raison, on s'écroule ?

-On s'écroule.

Et on s'écroule. Il me garde dans ses bras pour amortir ma chute. J'adore les hommes galants même quand ils sont soûls. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, pour écouter son cœur qui bat.

-Ça marche encore ?

-Oui, même que j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus qu'un là-dedans… ça me fait toujours cette impression…

OoOoO

Je ne me suis jamais arrêté à ces questions de cœur. Il est là et il bat… en un sens, c'est plutôt rassurant de se le faire dire, surtout venant d'une autre personne. Venant d'elle.

Elle se redresse brusquement et se tourne vers mes pieds, qu'elle saisit et…

-Aha ! Je vais vous masser les pieds ! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ÇA CHATOUILLE !

Je tente de me dégager, mais elle retient mes deux pieds. Merde !

-Ah non ! Vous êtes quand même pas chatouilleux ?

-Ils sont peut-être jolis, les pieds, mais ils sont sensibles !

-Ah la la… alors où est-ce que ça serait moins sensible ?

-Pff…

-Vous voulez pas de massage ? Et moi qui me proposais si gentiment…

Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser bouder, surtout qu'elle me propose un massage ! Je me tourne sur le ventre, le nez dans l'herbe.

-… le dos ?

-Si ça va mieux là… dit-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur moi et en commençant un massage bien ferme. Remarquez, moi aussi je suis sensible des pieds, alors je vous en veux pas…

Je soupire de détente. C'est vraiment mieux là… surtout maintenant qu'elle remonte ses doigts jusqu'à ma nuque… ah…

-Hm, finalement j'arrive tout de même à vous contenter ! dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

-On va finir par s'entendre…

-J'espère bien, il faut bien me prouver que vous n'êtes pas que le terrible et tyrannique Président de la Shin-Ra…

Ses doigts glissent à nouveau, mais je grimace de douleur. Elle retire aussitôt ses doigts, pour les mettre aussitôt ailleurs.

-Ah… juste faire attention… j'ai des cicatrices et des marques de géostigma un peu partout dans le dos, alors…

-Pardon, je vais faire plus attention… Je sens bien vos plaques de géostigma, si ce n'était pas d'elles j'aurais pu glisser mes mains sous votre chemise, mais… je ne tiens pas trop à discuter avec les cellules de JENOVA…

-C'est très compréhensible.

Je me détends peu à peu, grâce à ses mains. Lorsqu'elle me demande ce qu'il manque, après la nature, les étoiles, l'alcool et le massage, je réponds… la musique ! Alors elle chante pour moi, de sa belle voix. Elle a perdu son intonation professionnelle à cause de toute la liqueur du Cosmo Canyon, mais elle est toujours juste, belle. Je me sens bien. Je fonds.

OoOoO

Je termine le massage en même temps que ma chanson, et je me laisse glisser à côté de Rufus, qui a l'air parfaitement détendu. Je suis assez satisfaite.

-… à votre tour ? propose-t-il.

Un petit sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres.

-Vous me tentez, là…

-Il paraît que je suis doué, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles…

-Vraiment ? Montrez-moi, alors !

Je me tourne sur le ventre, exposant mon dos nu à Rufus. Merci, robe du soir, pour une fois, ça va servir.

Il commence alors son massage… mais quel massage ! Délicat, mais en profondeur, mais comment il fait ? Je soupire en fermant les yeux ; personne ne m'a jamais touchée comme ça ! Des idées un peu louches me viennent en tête, certainement à cause de l'alcool, mais je les chasse d'un revers de main mentale et je me tourne un peu vers Rufus. Il a l'air si concentré…

-Je suis au paradis, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Heu, à Kalm, aux dernières nouvelles…

-Rhooo, rabat-joie !

Ses doigts glissent le long de ma colonne, après avoir fait des merveilles avec mes épaules. Je respire profondément, à mesure que je me détends.

-En tout cas, vous avez aussi un très joli dos, je me dois de le préciser…

-Merci du compliment, que je réponds en ricanant un peu. Il n'y a pourtant pas grand monde qui en profite…

-Hé bien, vous me laissez en profiter un peu ?

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui profite, ici…

-Dit comme ça…

Il rit, puis il se concentre à nouveau sur son massage, y allant encore plus fermement. Je me laisse complètement aller, vite détendue.

-Vous pourriez songer à vous reconvertir, vous êtes vraiment doué !

-Oh, j'y ai pensé, mais apparemment, on ne peut pas se passer d'un Shin-Ra à la tête de la Shin-Ra…

-Très pertinent, ça…


	6. Chapter 6

Grâce à Lys9191 qui m'a envoyé une review dernièrement, j'ai eu envie de reprendre par ici! Et encore une fois, depuis le temps, mon style a eu le temps de changer un peu... j'avais déjà commencé le chapitre, j'ai pu le continuer, arriverez-vous à trouver où?

* * *

Je masse, je masse, je masse. C'est quelque chose que je fais toujours de façon très technique, alors je dois beaucoup me concentrer, surtout vu le taux d'alcool dans mon sang… Dolly ronronne entre mes doigts, en tout cas elle apprécie, on dirait bien…

-Rufus, lâche-t-elle entre deux soupirs de contentement, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de vos relations avec les femmes, je suis curieuse…

-Oh, pas grand-chose à dire, que je réponds en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas trop le temps, vous voyez…

-Au moins comme ça c'est réglé ! Alors, pas de future madame Shin-Ra ?

-Pas pour tout de suite en tout cas. Trop compliqué.

-Hé bien le jour où ça arrivera, vous m'enverrez une invitation !

-Ça risque d'être long…

Je remonte mes mains jusqu'à la nuque de Dolly. Elle lâche un petit gémissement de plaisir à moitié inconscient, qui me fait sourire, et dit que j'ai des doigts en or et qu'elle n'a jamais été massée de cette manière. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été doué avec mes mains, mais maintenant ça me sert rarement. La guitare… le violon… les massages…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par conclure le massage, après avoir remis en place les bretelles de la robe de Dolly, que j'avais écartées pour mieux masser ses épaules. Je crois bien avoir réussi à dénouer tous ses points de tension, ou en tout cas les principaux… Nous restons assis, l'un en face de l'autre, à boire les dernières gorgées de ma flasque douteuse.

-Il faudra qu'on se fasse une soirée de ce genre, au moins une fois par mois, affirme Dolly.

-Ça serait une idée… vous abusez de mes mains, mais moi je fais quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ? demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Juste un peu de calme, ça fait trois ans que je ne me suis pas simplement assis devant la télé pour une soirée…

-Alors la prochaine fois, on passera la soirée chez moi à comater devant la télé ! Et avec une pizza !

-Et de la bière bon marché !

-Oui, de la bière tellement fade qu'on ne peut même pas se saouler avec !

Nous rions en chœur, puis je tends la bouteille à Dolly, après une ultime petite gorgée.

-Parlant de se saouler, dis-je, les dernières gouttes sont pour vous, milady.

-Merci, très cher !

OoOoO

-Quelle nuit !

-Ah, c'est vrai, c'est encore la nuit… les étoiles sont si lumineuses, on se croirait presque en plein jour !

Il rit doucement, l'air un peu égaré mais plutôt mignon. Je tapote l'herbe à côté de moi, lui faisant signe de revenir s'allonger auprès de moi.

-Il faut en profiter, pendant qu'elle est encore là !

-Demain, c'est le retour au quotidien… hélico-boulot-dodo, marmonne-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

-Oui, il faudrait se reposer pour être en forme ! Pour… ramener l'hélico…

Je vais me lover contre lui, après un long bâillement, et je m'installe contre son torse, les yeux mi-clos, déjà prête au sommeil… quand je le sens qui se met à me secouer sans merci.

-Pas question de s'endormir, s'exclame-t-il, c'est une nuit de liberté ! Oh que non !

-Ha, arrêtez de me secouer comme un prunier ! Débrouillez vous pour me tenir éveillée, alors !

Il me fait alors un drôle de sourire, avant de se relever sur ses jambes chancelantes, et… de commencer à enlever son veston noir. Me redressant de mon mieux devant l'incongruité du spectacle, j'ouvre grand les yeux et je lui demande :

-Euh… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je fais un strip-tease, ça se voit pas ?

Et il me lance son veston sur les genoux, avant de commencer à déboutonner sensuellement les boutons de sa chemise.

Et je me suis dit en le voyant découvrir son joli torse couvert de bandages que c'était une excellente idée.

OoOoO

Excitée, Dolly pousse de petites exclamations et se trémousse comme une gamine alors que je lui lance ma chemise, qu'elle attrape joyeusement. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, mais je m'amuse et je l'amuse, et c'est ce qui compte. Je commence donc à défaire ma ceinture, lentement pour faire durer le suspense, alors qu'elle réclame que j'enlève le bas. Je finis par tirer la ceinture de mon pantalon, et je la fais claquer dans les airs avant de la lancer derrière moi. Elle me réclame alors nu, et je lui réponds, un sourire assuré aux lèvres :

-Ah bon ? Je vous excite à ce point ?

-J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des envies, moi aussi… non ? répond-elle d'au air adorablement diabolique, alors que je fais glisser mon pantalon par terre.

-Très bien, alors si c'est comme ça…

J'enlève mes sous-vêtements, et je me retrouve complètement nu… mais au lieu de me redresser après avoir enlevé mon boxer, je me penche au-dessus de Dolly. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et je peux sentir son odeur, mélangée à celle de l'alcool. Elle posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en me souriant malicieusement.

-La suite n'en tient qu'à vous, dit-elle sensuellement, si l'excitation est réciproque…

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et je sais que je la désire. Elle, pour ce qu'elle est. Bien plus que toutes les femmes qui ont pu passer dans mon lit. Alors je souris à mon tour, en répliquant :

-Pas avant votre propre strip-tease !

Je m'installe par terre, et elle se lève, pour mieux faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe soyeuse, qui tombent au sol après avoir effleuré les formes de son corps : d'abord ses jolies épaules, puis sa poitrine déjà nue, son ventre bien mince, ses hanches…

Retenant la bave, je la regarde enlever sensuellement sa petite culotte, avant s'agenouiller à côté de moi.

-Vous êtes magnifique…

-Vous trouvez ?

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement.

-Magnifique et délicieuse.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire que vous avez de très jolies lèvres…

Et en posant la main sur son corps, sa peau douce et lisse, je me laisse noyer dans le plaisir. Déjà trop bien excité, je ne peux plus me retenir.

OoOoO

Une main posée sur l'un de mes seins, Rufus continue de m'embrasser, sa langue caressant la mienne autant que ses mains caressent mon corps. Je me cambre de plaisir, avant d'aller lécher le lobe de son oreille, puis je baisse le regard sur son corps à moitié couvert de bandages. Je passe une main sur son torse.

-Laissez-moi vous enlever tout ça…

-Si vous aimez les cicatrices…

-Je n'ai rien contre, je veux sentir votre peau.

-Allez-y… laissez juste le pansement de mon cou, la plaie est encore vive.

Et je commence à dérouler les bandages de son torse. Il se laisse faire, mais je perçois sa gêne.

-Vous avez la peau douce…

-Bien sûr, répond-il d'une voix sarcastique, entre les marques de géostigma et les cicatrices horribles…

-Ce n'est pas si laid, des cicatrices, que je réponds en léchant l'une d'elle tout en achevant de dérouler les bandages.

-Mais non, je suis défiguré, à part ça tout va bien…

Je remonte ma langue jusqu'à un de ses tétons que je mordille doucement, le faisant gémir pour le faire taire.

-Avouez que vous aimez bien râler !

-Pff, n'importe quoi…

En riant, je l'embrasse à nouveau, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour mieux le retenir contre moi. Je sens ses mains glisser le long de ma taille et de mes côtes, et un élan de passion m'envahit. Je ne me suis pas sentie ainsi depuis… depuis…

OoOoO

Je me suis appuyé contre elle, le souffle encore court après nos ébats. Cela avait été plus que du sexe, mais quelque qui m'avait rappellé des sensations comme je n'en avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. De plaisir, de confort, de confiance... et surtout de liberté. Elle fait maintenant glisser ses doigts très délicatement sur mon visage, et je me sens merveilleusement bien. Puis je la sens frissonner légèrement, et je m'étire le bras pour prendre ma veste et nous en couvrir tous les deux.

-Je n'ai pas envie que cette nuit de liberté s'achève, dit Dolly d'une voix emplie de torpeur.

-Alors il va falloir que je trouve une autre idée pour nous tenir réveillés...

-Hm, pour ça je vou fais confiance !

-En fait j'aurais bien une idée, ou plutôt un état qui me motiverait à faire quelque chose : j'ai faim.

Elle rit doucement, et moi aussi. Je me redresse.

-On va manger un bout alors ?

-Dans ce cas, deux choix s'offrent à nous : aller au village, mais tout est fermé à cette heure, ou bien ramasser ce qu'il y a dans les champs, mais ce n'est pas très...

-Oh, je sais ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai une meilleure idée !

Je lève un regard interrogateur.

-Tout à l'heure quand ma mère a appelé elle m'a dit qu'ils était à Mideel pour ses soins, alors il n'y a personne à la maison. Je propose qu'on aille assiéger leur cuisine !

Elle me fit un grand sourire complice.

-Parfait, je suppose que vous avez la clé ?

-Non, mais je sais où ils cachent les doubles. Alors on y va ?

-Oui... heu... si j'arrive à me relever...

OoOoO

Je lâche un nouveau rire, avant de commencer à ramasser nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la terre et l'herbe.

-Je vais commencer par refaire vos bandages...

-C'est une idée, répondit-il en s'asseyant et en me regardant faire. J'ai presque peur qu'un paysan vienne nous chasser d'ici avec une fourche à la main si on ne se dépêche pas, là...

Heureusement que j'avais mis les bandages sur un coin d'herbe bien propre, je vais pouvoir les lui remettre...

-Je suis sûre que personne ne le croirait s'il allait se vanter qu'il a chassé Rufus Shin-Ra complètement nu de son champ !

-Se vanter ou se plaindre, là est la question ! répliqua-t-il en riant.

-Oui, et il attaquera sûrement la Compagnie en justice pour indécence !

-Oh, personne n'ose attaquer la Compagnie en justice, et pour indécence ça serait bien la première fois !

-Ah, vous savez, ils ont la tête dure dans le coin ! répondis-je en lui faisant signe de lever les bras, les bandages à la main.

Il leva les bras, l'air habitué, et me jeta un regard amusé.

-Hm, je vois ça...

L'air faussement indigné, je commençai néanmoins à bander les plaques poussiéreuses sur sa poitrine. On dirait bien que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main depuis que j'ai quitté le SOLDIER, en tout cas ça va rapidement et efficacement.

-Comment ça, « je vois ça » ? J'espère que vous ne me mettez pas dans le lot !

-Mais si, mais si...

-Hmpf !

Je finis néanmoins ses bandages, en serrant peut-être juste un peu plus que nécessaire. Il a tout de même l'air satisfait, bougeant un peu le torse pour les tester, puis il se tourne vers moi et pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres que je suis incapable de refuser. Secouant la tête, je lui laisse ses vêtements, avant d'aller m'habiller de mon côté.

OoOoO

Ah merde, mes beaux vêtements blancs sont vraiment maculés de terre ! Il va encore falloir que je passe chez le nettoyeur. Décidément, quand c'est pas du sang ou du Mako...

-On va être beaux avec nos jolis vêtements chiffonnés et de l'herbe dans les cheveux ! dit Dolly en remettant sa robe de soirée toute frippée. On devrait se pointer comme ça à la prochaine soirée histoire de rire de leurs têtes... quoique vous savez, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous préfère sans le smoking, hein ?

-Ça nous apprendra, répondis-je avec le même sourire malicieux qu'elle, nous ne sommes que de vilains gamins.

-Oui, c'est bien fait pour nous !

Mon pantalon refusede se laisser enfiler. Il faut dire, avec l'alcool, la fatigue et la mauvaise santé habituelle, mes gestes commencent vraiment à devenir maladroits. Je ne crois pas être capable de marcher droit...

-À mon retour je n'aurai qu'à dire : « Oh, ce n'est rien, juste un champ qui m'a roulé dessus ! », je suis sûr qu'ils vont me croire.

-Oui, c'est très crédible, dit Dolly en pouffant de rire, et en retournant à la Shin-Ra les Turks vont me sauter dessus en croyant que je vous ai agressé...

-Mais non... quoique c'est presque... hm...

-Hé, je ne vous ai pas plus agressé que vous ne m'avez agressée !

OoOoO

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il blague ou non, et je n'aime pas ce ton.

-Vous avez abusé de mon corps magnifique et du fait que je suis complètement soul ! dit-il d'un ton indigné.

-QUOI ??? C'est vous qui m'avez fait boire et c'est vous qui vous êtes foutu à poil devant moi, je vous signale !

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire, d'ailleurs...

Il se met debout, chancelant et encore torse nu, et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne le repousse pas, mais je serre les dents. Lorsque ses doigts s'aventurent sous mon menton et soulèvent mon visage vers le sien, je finis par me laisser faire et par l'embrasser, en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Allons, si ça vous dérange, je ne dirai à personne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...

Mais il ne comprend rien ou quoi ? Ah, les hommes sont bien tous pareils....

-Je ne vois pas quel intérêt vous auriez à aller raconter ça, de toute façon. Et puis, ça serait mauvais pour votre image de marque de raconter que vous vous êtes roulé dans l'herbe avec une chanteuse ex-SOLDIER rescapée des bois...

-Mais non, ça fait... excentrique ! C'est bien pour un riche, d'être excentrique ! Avec une chanteuse, voyons !

Il rit, mais moi je bouille de colère, et je le repousse violemment. Il ne tombe pas par terre, mais de peu.

-Si je suis un caprice de riche, alors... Bon, si on allait manger ? Je vais faire la cuisine de Môsieur, et vous ferez attention à ce que je ne vous viole pas sur la table de la cuisine, aussi !

C'est alors qu'il se jette sur moi et me serre contre lui, si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou, parmi mes longs cheveux roux, et il va murmurer près de mon oreille :

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je vous en prie... Avec vous je me sens bien, mieux qu'avec... personne, depuis des années... Ne prenez pas mes mauvaises plaisanteries au sérieux... car... je ne veux pas vous blesser...

Et il ajouta, à voix encore plus basse, comme si elle allait se briser :

-Vous blesser encore une fois... Je veux que tout ceci reste entre nous pour que cela n'en devienne que plus précieux.

Peut-être que c'était moi qui ne comprenait rien... Les femmes aussi sont toutes pareilles. Je me laissai aller contre lui et lui répondit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il en faut plus pour me blesser. Moi aussi je suis bien avec vous, et je vous remercie pour ça...

-Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais quelqu'un comme vous... une... une amie ?

-Si vous voulez bien de moi comme amie, j'en serais très heureuse, dis-je, les yeux un peu humides.

Il se détacha de moi après m'avoir embrassée sur le front, et acheva lentement de s'habiller.

-La personne pour faire des folies de temps en temps...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh oh oh, encore un chapitre! Ça avance vite quand je suis motivée... j'espère finir sur cette lancée-ci, au lieu d'arrêter encore pendant trop longtemps, du moins cette petite partie précédant le Grand Délire (que je compte noveliser aussi, bien que ça va me prendre des siècles et des siècles amen ce truc-là!) Ça doit être faisable, je crois... Faudra que je continue ma fic Dissidia, aussi...

* * *

Malgré la fatigue, l'alcool et le géostigma, j'avance du mieux que je peux sur la petite route de campagne qui mène vers Kalm. J'arrive à voir d'ici les quelques lumières du village, mais il semble, à mes jambes chancelantes, que c'est encore bien loin. Heureusement que Dolly a passé mon bras droit sur ses épaules pour me soutenir, sinon je me serais étalé par terre depuis longtemps. Mais la pensée d'un GRAND petit-déjeûner me motive bien à avancer malgré tout!

-On doit avoir l'air d'un couple en marchant comme ça, non? lance soudain Dolly.

-Un couple de vieux poussiéreux, ajoutai-je.

-Oui, ça va bien avec le décor comme ça...

-Le décor... c'est un champ de quoi, au fait, je n'arrive pas à voir dans le noir.

Les pupilles légèrement lumineuses de Dolly semblent voir, elles.

-Je ne sais pas, mes parents ne sont pas agriculteurs... ça doit être l'herbe qui sert de foin pour les chocobos...

-Au fait, que font vos parents comme métier?

-Mon père est professeur de musique, et ma mère était cuisinière, avant d'attraper le géostigma.

Ne tenant pas trop à parler du géostigma, je dirige la conversation vers quelque chose de moins douloureux.

-Je vois alors pourquoi vous êtes chanteuse. Le don familial...

-On peut dire ça comme ça, je chante depuis que je suis toute petite, et mes parents croyaient dur comme fer que j'irais au Conservatoire. En tout cas, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que je m'engage dans le SOLDIER...

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidée à vous engager?

-Si je vous dis Sephiroth?

-Je vous répondrais qu'il avait beaucoup de fans, mais que là c'est carrément de l'acharnement!

Elle laisse glisser un sourire.

-L'acharnement a payé, et j'ai pu me rapprocher de lui... si seulement je n'avais pas eu la faiblesse de tomber amoureuse, et que j'avais pu m'en tenir à la camaraderie...

-Hm.

Que peut-on répondre à ce genre de choses? Mais elle hausse déjà les épaules et dit d'un ton détaché :

-Bah, souvenirs, tout cela! Il est mort maintenant, et il n'y a plus que moi à me lamenter avec mes saletés de cellules de JENOVA. Ah, si Hojo était encore vivant, j'irais bien lui tordre le cou!

-Moi aussi, j'ai de quoi m plaindre avec mes cellules... je ne suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

-C'est le même virus à la base, mais qui n'agit pas de la même manière...

OoOoO

Je sens Rufus devenir de plus en plus lourd contre moi, et son souffle devenir de plus en plus court. Ils devraient inventer des modèles de chaises roulantes de poche pour les cas comme lui...

-Le champ est derrière nous, maintenant. Pas trop fatigué?

-Oh, non, pas trop, juste assez...

S'il a la force de faire du sarcasme, il devrait pouvoir s'en tirer.

-Il faut encore tenir un peu, on arrive près de la ville. On prendra une ruelle que je connais bien, et après ce ne sera plus très loin.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas mourant non plus...

S'il a la force de râler...

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en apercevoir tout à l'heure, vous avez encore de l'énergie malgré votre condition!

-Pour le bonheur de tous...

S'il a la force de soupirer...

-Oh, c'est important d'avoir la main sur le coeur et de faire profiter les autres de votre temps et de votre énergie!

-Oui, c'est ça, je n'ai plus qu'à masser les gens le jour et à me prostituer le soir jusqu'à ce que je crève, tiens! Ça serait marrant!

-Retour au mode sarcastique! C'est une bonne idée, vous me masserez le jour et vous vous plierez à mes caprices la nuit pour quelques gils...

Je ricane. J'adore converser avec cet homme.

-À VOTRE rythme, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps!

-Je peux être épuisante, c'est sûr... il faut dire que j'ai du temps à rattraper, aussi! Je plains le pauvre homme qui voudra de moi alors que ça fait si longtemps!

-Le plaindre? Il mourrait d'épuisement, mais il mourrait heureux!

Je le sentis se coller un peu plus contre moi, son bras autour de mon épaule se serrant un peu. Je posai ma tête contre lui.

-Je le prends comme un compliment!

-Tout homme a bien dû rêver de cette mort au moins une fois dans sa vie...

-Je veux bien mourir comme ça, au moins je ne crèverai pas toute seule dans un coin...

-Il faudrait inventer un système d'auto-suicide après baise, je suis sûre que ça se vendrait...

-Moi j'achète tout de suite! Faudra mettre vos ingénieur sur le coup!

-Ou bien un viagra à cyanure intégré...

Je crois qu'on est partis pour délirer comme ça pendant un bout... ce que j'aime avoir de la compagnie comme ça, mon dieu que ça m'a manqué, pendant toutes ces années...

OoOoO

-Je mettrai mes ingénieurs sur le coup pour tout ça, tiens! dis-je après que nous ayons étalé toutes sortes d'inventions le plus tordues les unes que les autres.

-Pour de vrai?

-Non. De toute façon ils ne me prendraient pas au sérieux, alors...

-J'imagine bien la tête de vos actionnaires si vous leur dites ça!

-Et soudainement les actions de la Shin-Ra perdraient le trois-quart de leur valeur, ça ferait la une des journaux...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'éprouve presque une sorte de plaisir masochiste à cette pensée. Bien que cette réalité m'effraie en fait...

-Et la Shin-Ra va finir par se casser la gueule, et vous allez quand même finir par devenir masseur pour vous nourrir! Ne dites pas à vos actionnaires que vous avez eu cette idée à cause de moi, ou bien ils vont mettre des tueurs à gage sur mon dos...

-Déjà que la Shin-Ra vient à peine de se remettre de la dernière crise...

Tout le monde a eu sa dose de malheurs personnels, et il y a eu le géostigma par-dessus tout cela, mais la grande destruction et la perte de confiance envers la Shin-Ra et ses affiliés a aussi causé une assez grande crise économique pendant quelques mois. Heureusement que Reeve et Avalanche nous ont aidé à tout remettre sur pied... alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital en train de me demander si je n'allais pas y passer pour de bon, j'ai dû travailler au-delà de mes capacités pour que les choses reviennent en l'état.

-C'est vrai que l'équilibre actuel est encore fragile, il faut faire attention... Pourtant j'ai longtemps souhaité que la Shin-Ra coule, j'avais une telle haine...

-Vous n'étiez pas la seule... Il y a des gens qui souhaitaient si fort qu'elle coule... et il y en a encore...

Nos ombres filent devant et derrière nous à la lumière des réverbères. Nous nous engageons parmi les ruelles bien entretenues.

-Il n'y a pas eu que de jolies choses faites par le passé, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

-Le paternel n'était pas très gentil. Il faut dire, si on m'en avait laissé l'occasion, j'aurais probablement fait pire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche aujourd'hui?

-Le brin de maturité que j'ai reçu en même temps que le rayon du Weapon en pleine figure, je suppose...

OoOoO

J'ai baissé les yeux, songeuse. Avec les grands pouvoirs viennent les grands responsabilités, et Rufus, même s'il n'en a pas l'air en ce moment, est l'homme qui a le plus de responsabilités en ce monde. Et même s'il est malade et blessé. Qu'il puisse s'alléger un peu l'esprit en ce moment doit vraiment lui faire un bien fou.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

-C'est joli... Vous avez passé votre enfance ici?

-Oui, jusqu'à mes quinze ans.

J'ouvris la petite barrière et je l'invitai à entrer. L'endroit doit lui paraître si petit et minable, et pourtant il s'avance, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et je me mets à soulever tous les pots de fleurs, jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement la clé de la maison sous l'un d'eux.

-Heureusement qu'il est trois heures du matin et qu'il n'y a personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci, sinon nous aurions l'air assez suspects...

-Cambrioler chez mes propres parents, ça serait le comble!

Je déverrouille la porte et j'invite Rufus à entrer. Il a l'air au bord de l'épuisement, le pauvre. Nous nous déchaussons rapidement (je ne supportais plus ces foutus talons hauts!) et j'allume la lumière, qui nous éblouit un peu tous les deux.

-Que de tranquillité sans ma chère maman râleuse dans le coin...

Comme Rufus n'a pas trop l'air de savoir où aller, je lui pointe le canapé.

-Vous pouvez allez vous écraser dessus, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à bouffer, et...

-Je ne voudrais pas salir...

Il a pas tort sur le coup, alors après quelques instants de réflexion, je vais chercher deux peignoirs et un drap bien chaud dans un placard.

-Donnez-moi vos vêtements, je vais les laver...

-Bonne idée... je peux emprunter la salle de bain? répondit-il en saisissant le peignoir.

-Oui, c'est la porte au bout du couloir, là-bas...

Alors qu'il va se changer, j'en profite pour occuper la cuisine et conquérir le frigo.

-Ouah, il y en a pour un régiment là-dedans!

OoOoO

Après mon passage dans la salle de bains minimaliste, qui m'aura au moins permis d'enlever l'herbe dans mes cheveux et un minimum de terre sur ma peau, et d'enfiler le peignoir un peu élimé mais très confortable malgré tout, je reviens dans le salon avec mes vêtements pliés sous le bras. Dolly arrive juste derrière moi, apportant de la cuisine un plateau couvert de sandwichs.

-Vous avez fait vite! s'exclame-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur une table basse devant le fauteuil. Allez, je vais vous débarasser de ça et les mettre dans la machine à laver.

Je lui tends mes vêtements en bredouillant des remerciements, et je m'installe alors qu'elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise. Même si je suis à vrai dire un peu mal à l'aise d'être soudainement son invité. Alors qu'elle est partie s'occuper de nos vêtements, je saisis un sandwich au jambon et je commence à le grignoter tranquillement en observant la pièce.

Une petite pièce qui doit être illuminée de soleil lorsqu'il fait jour, avec un décor assez rustique très typique de Kalm, mais avec malgré tout les commodités modernes courantes. Bref, un endroit chaleureux, et bien rangé en plus. Je soupçonne la mère de Dolly d'être maniaque du ménage.

Finalement elle revient, aussi en peignoir, et vient s'écraser à côté de moi sur le canapé.

-Alors, on met la télé?

Je ris doucement, alors qu'elle prend la télécommande et choisit un poste au hasard.

-Oh, ça existe encore, la télé?

-Bien sûr que si, mon cher! Et... il faut qu'on tombe sur les nouvelles et qu'ils parlent de vous, évidemment!

-Argh, je déteste me voir à l'écran...

-C'est vrai, vous êtes mieux sans maquillage...

Elle change de chaîne : documentaire animalier. L'introduction ne semble pas trop mal, mais soudainement ça passe à... la reproduction des béhémoths???? Pitié, qu'on chagne ça!

Concert d'opéra avec une chanteuse affreuse qui pourrait me traumatiser à vie, météo barbante – il annonce de la pluie noire sur Midgar, pour faire changement, nouvelles déprimantes sur le géostigma, téléannonces...

-Pas grand chose à quatre heures du matin...

-C'est parce que logiquement, les gens dorment à cette heure-ci, répond Dolly en se collant contre moi et en me caressant la nuque.

Je retient un ronronnement, mais ses caresses me donnent encore plus envie de dormir. La télécommande échoue entre mes mains, et je zappe sur un film d'action avec d'horribles effets spéciaux.

-Boum, boum...

-Au point où on en est...

Nous baillons tous les deux, et je rezappe, pour tomber sur un film d'amour qui semble tourner à l'érotique... mais la scène change.

-Pff, un vrai film de femelle, ça coupe les moments intéressants!

-Qu'est-ceque ça insinue, dit-elle, moi aussi j'aimerais mieux des scènes intéressantes!

-Finalement c'est ce que le public attend et ils nous l'enlèvent de sous le nez, c'est pour ça que les films romantiques ça ne vaut pas grand chose...

-Très frustrant, oui... dites, Rufus, j'ai envie que vous m'embrassiez.

-Hm? À vos ordres...

Je me tourne vers elle, à peine surpris vu mon état de fatigue. Elle me regarde fixement de ses beaux yeux, et j'embrasse doucement ses jolies lèvres.

-Vous auriez fait un bon petit soldat, murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvre.

-Oh, j'ai fait mon service militaire à la Shin-Ra comme tout bon employé...

-Hm, je vois ça...

Et elle approfondit le baiser, ce qui ne me déplaît guère, mais aucun de nous n'a la force d'aller plus loin, et nous finissons par échouer sur le canapé, sans trop de forces. Je pourrais rester ainsi longtemps à baigner dans une sensation de contentement, mais Dolly se redresse lentement...

-Je crois que nous sommes –vraiment– fatigués... marmonne-t-elle.

-L'alcool n'aide pas tellement non plus...

-On avait dit que c'était une nuit blanche, mais... vous voulez aller vous reposer?

Je regarde l'horloge de la pièce.

-Je dois rentrer pour huit heures ce matin. Il est... très exactement 4h43.

-On peut toujours se reposer deux heures, il ne faut pas longtemps pour remonter à Midgar en hélico, vous n'allez pas être très frais pour le bureau sinon...

-D'accord alors, on dort deux heures, on se tape trois tonnes de café noir au réveil et on se dépêche de rentrer...

Elle me tendit la main.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre, mes parents la gardent en ordre pour quand je les visite, ça sera toujours mieux que le canapé...

-Je vous suis. Ils ont l'air gentils, vos parents...

-Oui, une famille simple et chaleureuse...

Voilà bien quelque chose que j'aurais aimé connaître, me disais-je en escaladant avec peine les escaliers qui devaient mener à sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, j'ai enfin pu poster ce foutu chapitre! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le site voulait pas uploader le document, c'était suant...

* * *

Je m'éveille au bout de deux heures. Le cadran n'a pas encore sonné (bien qu'il soit sur le point de le faire), mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air – une odeur de... café??? Mes parents n'étaient pas à Mideel pour quelques jours?

Me défaisant des bras de Rufus qui m'entourent, soudainement complètement réveillée, j'enfile mon peignoir et je quitte silencieusement la chambre, pour aller à la cuisine... où mon père est en train de lire son journal, une tasse de café à la main.

-Bonjour Victoria, me dit-il en souriant, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être du café...

-Vous... euh... merci... euh... Vous n'étiez pas supposés être à Mideel?

-J'ai quitté ta mère hier après-midi pour rentrer et mettre la maison en ordre, je suis arrivé il y a une heure et quand j'ai vu le dérangement, je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'oeil à ta chambre. Ta mère m'a téléphoné cette nuit, elle était presque en pleurs en disant que tu étais saoule et que tu disais être avec le Président Shin-Ra... Vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps, comme ça?

À voir son petit sourire en coin, ça n'a pas trop l'air de le déranger, mais aussi bien mettre les choses au clair, lui au moins il va comprendre, pas comme ma mère...

-Je... Écoute, je ne le fréquente pas « comme ça », c'est... euh... un ami...?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai pas à ta mère, me répond-il d'un air amusé, en buvant tranquillement son café.

-Merci papa...

Je remonte rapidement les escaliers et retourne dans ma chambre. Rufus a l'air à moitié réveillé, et se tourne vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure... tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?

-Je dormais, mais c'est une odeur de café qui m'a réveillée.

-Se réveiller aux odeurs... euh... Vos parents sont là? comprend-il soudainement.

-Mon père est rentré de Mideel il y a une heure, il nous a préparé du café mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te sauter dessus pour que tu me passes la bague au doigt, je lui ai dit que nous étions amis et il est du genre discret, pas comme ma mère...

Je remercie bien le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas là, d'ailleurs. Rufus, lui, a l'air très calme, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il est habitué à des situations de crise bien plus graves.

Et je me rends compte que sous le coup de la panique j'ai commencé à le tutoyer. Pas bon, faut que je me calme...

-Ok, parfait... C'est bien gentil de sa part.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air de paniquer, car Rufus me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse gentiment la joue.

-Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il doucement.

Un flot d'émotions me submerge soudainement en le sentant ainsi contre moi, et je resserre mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il va bientôt falloir se dire au revoir...

-Oh, pitié, gardez ça pour plus tard.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on est encore là pour l'instant!

Je me sens bête d'être aussi émotive... la fatigue ne me réussit pas.

OoOoO

Dolly partit récupérer nos vêtements, et je restai encore dans la chambre. Décoration de gamine, les murs rose saumon, de jolis meubles en bois : la chambre qu'elle avait jusqu'à ses quinze ans, avant de partir et de s'engager dans le SOLDIER...

-Ils sont tout propres! s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant rapidement dans la chambre.

-Ah, bonheur et joie des machines à laver automatiques...

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mes vêtements encore chauds, alors que Dolly remettait sa robe de soirée.

-Vous êtes nerveuse? Votre père a l'air pire que votre public...

-Mais non, ça vient de moi, je suis trop nerveuse à la base.

Soudain elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans son miroir...

-Vous avez vu??? demanda-t-elle en me pointant la large collection de marques rougeâtres et bleutées dans son cou.

-C'est dur de ne pas voir, très chère...

-Si c'est dur de ne pas voir, ça explique pourquoi mon père rigolait à moitié en me voyant...

-Oh, j'imagine...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, pendant que son teint passait à l'écarlate et qu'elle fouillait frénétiquement ses tiroirs jusqu'à trouver un petit foulard noir dont elle entoura frénétiquement son cou. Puis elle prit une brosse et entreprit de coiffer sa tignasse rousse bien matinale.

-Heureusement que c'est pas Dajim qui a vu ça...

-Dajim?

-C'est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur adoptive. Elle n'aime pas trop tout ce qui tourne de moi, elle est TRÈS possessive.

Elle finit de se coiffer et s'approche de moi avec le peigne, mettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux blonds. Autant que possible.

-Vous avez vu comme je prends bien soin de vous!

-Normalement je mets du gel, mais là...

-Mais vous êtes très bien au naturel!

Je n'en suis pas trop convaincu, mais bon, il vaut mieux ne pas contredire les goûts des femmes. Et puis, il était temps de descendre et d'aller rencontrer le père de Dolly.

OoOoO

Je suis gênée, mais qu'importe, il faut bien le faire :

-Heu, papa... Je te présente Rufus Shin-Ra.

Mon père sourit et fait un signe de tête engageant. Rufus lui tend la main, et mon père la serre chaleureusement. Ça commence bien, et connaissant les bonnes manières de Rufus, ça devrait continuer comme ça.

-Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise...

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Rufus en finisant la poignée de main et en allant s'asseoir à côté d'où je me suis installée.

-Moi de même, monsieur Shin-Ra, répondit mon père en installant à table. Victoria ne cessera jamais de nous étonner.

Je me beurre un toast très très TRÈS attentivement, pas la force de relever la tête pour regarder ces deux-là échanger...

-Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant?

-Ce n'est pas tous les matins qu'on reçoit le Président Shin-Ra dans sa cuisine, mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous... J'ai préparer quelques toasts, comme vous aviez l'air pressés.

-Merci, c'est bien aimable...

Rufus se prend un toast déjà couvert de confiture et mord dedans, alors que mon père nous regarde manger tranquillement. Je finis par avaler mon propre toast malgré la pression du regard pourtant bien sympathique de mon père. Mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire...

-De quelle manière repartez-vous à Midgar, demande papa.

-En hélico, lui réponds-je.

-Un hélico va venir vous chercher ici?

-Non, c'est moi qui le pilote, il est dans le champ à côté...

-Tu pilotes des hélicos en robe de soirée?

-Ouais, ça fait plus chic!

Bon, la pression commence à descendre, finalement...

OoOoO

Le père de Dolly m'a l'air d'un homme bien, en tout cas très droit et honnête, deux qualité qui manquent à certains des hauts gradés de la Shin-Ra autour de moi (à part Reeve, le pauvre qui doit toujours être débordé, d'ailleurs.)

-Tu es sûre que ton travail suffit à te nourrir? demande le père de Dolly à celle-ci.

À la voir s'empiffrer de toasts, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se demander si elle mange assez normalement, mais comme elle a la bouche pleine, elle n'arrive pas à répondre, alors je prends l'initiative de le faire à sa place.

-Je crois que le problème ce n'est pas l'argent, mais plutôt le temps...

-Tout à fait vrai! s'exclame Dolly en finissant d'avaler son énorme bout de pain. Tu penses que je suis fauchée en plus?

-Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, répond le père en souriant, par contre ta mère...

-Mais j'en ai marre de vos insinuations douteuses! Je ne suis plus SOLDIER à ce que je sache, alors pas de quoi s'en faire...

Le père de Dolly se tourne vers moi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est une vieille guerre, cette histoire de SOLDIER.

-Mais où est le mal? questionnai-je alors que Dolly marmonnait au-dessus d'un bol de céréales.

-Moi je n'y ai jamais vu aucun mal, répondit-il, mais c'est qu'on s'en faisait pour elle, c'est un métier dangereux après tout.

-Un métier d'homme, quoi, siffla Dolly.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours eu plus d'hommes dans ce métier, mais bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, du moins une fois que la guerre de Wutai s'est terminée...

-Tu vois! C'est le Président Shin-Ra qui dit ça lui-même! Ah, j'aurais dû enregistrer ça pour le faire écouter à maman, tiens!

Bien sûr, je ne parlerai pas des hauts-gradés qui envoyaient certains SOLDIERs à la boucherie simplement parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur tête, ou des monstres toujours plus terribles qui apparaissaient autour des réacteurs, ou du Fort Condor comme ligne de résistance majeure où furent sacrifiés des milliers de soldats, ou des résistants de Wutai qui envoyaient des commandos-suicide sur les patrouilles de service, ou des actes de terrorisme d'AVALANCHE qui ont coûté la vie de centaines d'employés de service et de soldats, ou d'autres histoires encore plus sordides dont on ne parle pas dans les journaux...

Je finis mon toast et mon café, il est temps de partir. Dolly finit d'avaler son bol de céréales au chocolat et se lève aussi en voyant l'heure.

-Bon, donc on y va!

-Oui, j'aurais juste besoin de ma canne, je crois qu'elle est restée dans le salon...

Elle va me la chercher, et après une dernière poignée de mains et quelques salutations au père de Dolly, nous quittons enfin cette maison chaleureuse. Quand je pense au traval qui m'attend, je n'ai pas envie que le rêve se termine...

OoOoO

Nous parcourons la petite ruelle que nous avons empruntée quelques heures plus tôt, Rufus très appuyé sur sa canne. Nous avons beau avoir dormi un peu, la fatigue se fait encore sentir, surtout chez lui qui est malade.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde sur la route, sinon les bruits vont commencer à courir...

-Hm, à cette heure-ci? demande-t-il.

-Les gens sont matinaux par ici, la plupart sont des artisans, alors ils travaillent de bonne heure...

-Mais si vous avez vraiment peur de ce que les gens vont dire...

-Moi je m'en fiche de ce que les gens disent, c'est surtout pour vous, je ne voudrais pas entacher votre réputation!

-Oh, tout ce que les gens peuvent dire sur moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais en quoi pourriez-VOUS entacher ma réputation?

-Du genre : « On a vu Victoria Whitestone avec Rufus Shin-Ra à Kalm, il va probablement la demander en mariage! »

-Ça serait amusant, tiens...

Nous rions tous les deux. Pourquoi je panique autant, de toute manière? Je prends son bras par-dessus mes épaules comme la veille, et il n'a pas l'air trop mécontent.

-Allez, si je vous ramène en retard, ils vont croire que je vous ai vraiment kidnappé! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas votre matinée...

-Si vous le voulez vraiment, ça peut s'arranger...

Je lui lance un regard rempli d'espoir, auquel il répond par un regard brillant de malice et de complicité. Il prend son PHS et l'allume, puis regarde son horaire électronique.

-Une réunion habituelle – je peux l'annuler; un rendez-vous avec Heidegger – je comptais l'annuler de toute façon...

-Il est encore là, celui-là?

Je retiens un bouillonnement de rage, en essayant de ne pas me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir lorsque j'étais dans le SOLDIER, et lors de mon interrogatoire...

-Oui... je n'ai pas trop le choix de le garder, c'est quand même le meilleur pour s'occuper des affaires à Junon... il est supposé me faire son rapport mensuel, il attendra, c'est tout!

Une mauvaise idée me vient en tête.

-Faites-moi une faveur, dites-lui que vous avez annulé parce que vous étiez avec moi. Si sa petite cervelle se rappelle de moi, ça devrait bien l'énerver! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me prendre comme coups à cause de cet abruti!

-Je vais faire ça maintenant, tiens! dit-il légèrement en composant un numéro sur son PHS.

Je croyais pas qu'il suivrait vraiment; cet homme a décidément le don de me faire plein de petits bonheurs!

-Heidegger? C'est Rufus... Quoi, tu m'attends déjà?... Écoute, j'ai décidé d'annuler notre rendez-vous, comme ça, là. Pas envie... Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, moi j'ai une rencontre urgente avec Victoria Whitestone. Tu dégageras de mon bureau, on risque d'en avoir besoin, d'accord?

Je pensais pas ressentir ça un jour : je suis ultra-impressionnée et j'ai envie d'éclater de rire... Ça me fait tellement de bien de voir enfin quelqu'un rembarrer ce connard, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais...

-... Si tu continues de gueuler comme ça c'est pas à Junon que je vais te renvoyer, mais à Mideel au milieu des moustiques et de la chaleur tropicale, c'est compris?... Bon, tu m'énerves, dégage de mon bureau, notre réunion est annulée, point final.

Soudain, il fronce les sourcils et a vraiment l'air de s'énerver.

-Oui, ça a rapport, mais je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre! Si je te vois en arrivant je te balance moi-même au fond du Cratère!

Et il raccrocha. Je me lançai à son cou et je l'embrassai, incapable de me retenir.

-Tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux!

Je me rends soudain compte que je l'ai encore tutoyé sans m'en rendre compte, et qu'il a vraiment l'air soucieux.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Tseng a parlé, répond-il. Évidemment, tous les hauts-gradés de la Compagnie sont au courant, maintenant. Mais bon, c'est de l'apprendre de Heidegger qui me dérange le plus...

-Il... il vaut mieux que je vous ramène tout de suite à la Shin-Ra...

Je me sens assez mal à l'aise de le mettre dans l'embarras face aux autres dirigeants de la Compagnie. Ça doit paraître sur mon visage, car il reprend aussitôt son air assuré et confiant, et m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Bien sûr, dit-il, je dois être là à huit heures tapantes! Mais je vous garde avec moi pour la matinée quand même!

Je ne sais même pas s'il sait à quel point ce qu'il me dit me fait plaisir.

-Je vous sert de secrétaire, alors?

-Ce que vous voudrez.

-À vos ordres, Président!


	9. Chapter 9

Next... Pauvre Tseng, quand même, moi ze l'aime bien, surtout dans la suite...

* * *

Nous avons donc rejoint l'hélicoptère, sur la porte duquel avait été collée la note suivante : "merci de garer votre véhicule ailleurs ". Je me suis promis d'envoyer un peu d'argent à cette ferme au nom de la Compagnie, pour le dérangement. Nous étions déjà près de Midgar, et la pluie noire annoncée à la météo commençait à tomber. Et mon costume qu'on venait de laver... je devrais porter du noir, de temps en temps, mais ça me donne franchement l'air diabolique...

-Je me demande quand même ce que Tseng a raconté, dit Dolly, l'air songeuse malgré qu'elle ait les commandes de l'appareil en main.

-Juste que je suis parti avec une femme en piquant SON hélico... et il paraît qu'il m'attend sur la piste d'atterrissage, répond-je en haussant les épaules.

-Ah la la, pouffe Dolly, il a vraiment l'air de l'aimer, VOTRE hélico!

-Ha, comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission...

-J'espère qu'il ne piquera pas une crise en me pointant du doigt...

-S'il ose, ce serait juste... drôle...

Tseng a quand même plus de classe que ça, du moins quand je suis là...

Dolly commence les manoeuvres d'atterrissage au bout d'un moment, et je l'assiste du mieux que je peux. Heureusement que c'est plus simple avec un hélicoptère qu'avec un avion... en tout cas elle n'est pas rouillée du tout à ce niveau. Pas comme moi.

Une fois l'appareil au sol, j'enlevai mon casque et je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour me donner un peu de courage. Je l'avais invitée ici sur un coup de tête, pour légitimer ma fuite de la veille, mais en fait je savais bien que tout cela ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Mais étrangement, juste pour elle, je me sentais d'humeur à affronter toutes sortes d'ennuis.

Elle se leva avant moi pour m'ouvrir la porte, et soupira en voyant l'homme qui s'avançait sur la piste asphaltée.

-Le comité d'accueil est là on dirait...

Je me composai un air plus sérieux et sévère que d'habitude le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte, et j'y avance, bien appuyé sur ma canne. Tseng avait déjà rejoint l'hélicoptère, et il jete déjà un oeil glacé à Dolly. Ça commence bien..

-Président, dit-il gravement, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Très bien, évidemment. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement?

-Parce que vous laisser seul avec une personne comme... elle... aurait pu s'avérer dangereux. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous...

Encore un regard glacial vers Dolly, qui hausse les épaules. Je tends le bras vers Tseng.

-Je suis assez vieux pour savoir avec qui je peux passer mes nuits, non? Allez, aide-moi à descendre.

-Oui monsieur.

Et il prit le bras que je lui tendais pour me faire descendre en douceur de l'hélico, dans un geste auquel nous sommes tous les deux habitués. Depuis l'accident, Tseng a particulièrement bien pris soin de moi, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais même si c'est une personne que j'apprécie, au bout du compte, c'est quelqu'un à qui je signe un (assez gros) chèque de paye. Il ne peut me faire les reproches qu'il voudrait, mais je ne voudrais pas que sa frustration aille vers Dolly non plus.

Je tendis la main à Dolly, qui sauta en douceur à mes côtés, en marmonnant vers Tseng que la folle dangereuse lui avait rendu SON hélico, mais je lui fis doucement signe de se taire. Pas question d'attiser les flammes. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Tseng.

-Tu diras aux actionnaires que la réunion est reportée à demain, d'accord?

Il eut un air indigné, et je sens qu'il a failli répliquer, mais il se ravise sagement.

-Bien, Président.

-Pour le reste je t'enverrai des dossiers dans le courant de la journée. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser.

-Bien monsieur, marmonna-t-il.

Je prends Dolly par le bras et tourne le dos à Tseng, qui, je le sens bien, doit faire une tête affreuse. Mais je l'affronterais plus tard. Le sourire de Dolly en cet instant me semble bien plus important.

OoOoO

Rufus m'entraîne vers une entrée discrète. Je rigole bien...

-J'ai l'impression que Tseng va s'en souvenir, de cette journée!

-Hm, tant qu'il n'y fait pas trop allusion, tout devrait bien aller...

-Parce qu'il est rancunier, en plus!

J'éclate de rire, incapable de m'en empêcher. Rufus esquisse un léger sourire, et m'ouvre la porte de la Shin-Ra. Nous passons dans des couloirs de béton et de métal, ce n'est pas une entrée principale vers la piste.

-Où m'emmenez-vous donc, exactement?

-Dans mon bureau, évidemment!

-Suis-je bête! Et à quel étage est-il?

-Presque en haut. Disons qu'il est moins grand et exposé que le précédent. Et le dernier étage habitable est trop facile à attaquer, donc...

-Vous pensez vraiment à tout! Mais maintenant personne n'osera vous attaquer, car vous avez la meilleure des gardes du corps avec vous!

Rufus rit doucement, et sort sa carte magnétique maintenant que nous sommes devant l'ascenseur, pour l'ouvrir automatiquement. Heureusement, il n'y a personne dedans. Je vais m'adosser directement à la vitre, alors que Rufus observe la piste d'atterrissage.

-Pauvre Tseng, quand même...

Je me tourne pour jeter un oeil : le Turk est en train de faire une inspection méticuleuse de l'hélico. Je retiens encore un rire.

-Vous devriez l'augmenter, il pourrait peut-être s'en payer un à lui tout seul, comme ça...

-Pitié non, ricana Rufus.

-Un bel hélico tout neuf avec TSENG écrit en très gros dessus!

-Ça doit être son rêve de gamin, ça...

-Il a dû en voir passer pas mal, des hélicos, lorsqu'il était gamin à Wutai.

-Il n'a pas dû les voir passer bien longtemps, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé de cette époque, mais je crois qu'il était contre son peuple dès le départ. Il nous a vite rejoint, d'abord en tant qu'espion, et on l'a vite fait intégrer les Turks... N'empêche, peu importe le côté où l'on était, c'était une sale guerre...

-Mauvais souvenirs que tout cela, j'ai obéi aux ordres mais ce n'était pas toujours de gaïeté de coeur.

-Mauvais souvenirs...

Finalement nous atteignons l'étage choisi par Rufus, presque en haut comme il l'avait dit. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un couloir manifestement conçu pour la haute direction, avec un tapis écarlate moelleux, des portes de bois riche, et des doreries aux murs.

-Mon bureau est au fond, dit simplement Rufus.

-Les chefs de département ont aussi leurs bureaux à cet étage?

Je n'ai pas trop envie de tomber nez à nez avec Scarlet ou Heidegger, on se demande pourquoi...

-Oui... mais bon, on se croise assez rarement, en fait. La plupart de ces bureaux sont inoccuppés les troics quart du temps. Scarlet et Heidegger sont généralement assignés aux autres bases, Reeve est occupé avec la WRO, Palmer est au Rocket Town...

-Vous êtes pratiquement seul à cet étage, alors... pas trop déprimant?

-Bah... je suis occupé, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais je sens une once de lassitude dans sa voix.

-Vous devriez prendre plus de temps pour vous, Rufus.

-J'essaie, répond-il en me prenant la main.

Je serre sa main. Malgré tout son empire, cet homme est si seul... Bien sûr nous le sommes tous, mais tout cela devait lui peser, avec toutes les responsabilités en plus sur ses épaules. Je décide d'alléger la conversation, pour qu'il oublie encore un peu.

-Je fais d'excellentes pâtisseries, je vous enverrai un gâteau à votre bureau, ça vous fera une pause détente!

-Pourquoi pas, tiens? dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Le chocolat c'est bon contre le stress, j'en abuse même un peu trop...

-Moi c'est les grains de café dans le chocolat, j'abuse vraiment...

-Les bonnes choses sont faites pour qu'on en abuse, pourquoi s'en priver?

-Parce qu'au bout de cinq paquets, j'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont exploser à cause de la caféïne, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, c'est plus fort que moi!

Nous rions tous les deux.

-C'est vrai que cinq paquets ça commence à faire... Mais ça fait tellement de bien! Je me suis privé de certaines choses un peu trop longtemps...

Je lui fais un regard entendu, et il me fait un sourire du même genre.

-C'est le genre d'abus dont on ne devrait pas se passer...

-Le genre d'abus qui pourrait facilement devenir une drogue...

-La nymphoïne, c'est ça?

-Pire que la mako!

-Ou le soma, ou l'héro, ou n'importe quoi qui se vend dans les ruelles des Taudis!

-Il faudrait penser à ajouter dessus : à consommer avec modération.

-Mais qui lit ces étiquettes de toute façon?

Nous rions encore un coup, et Rufus sort à nouveau sa carte magnétique, cette fois pour la passer dans la serrure de son bureau.

L'endroit n'a pas de fenêtres, mais les murs sont peints d'un bleu tendre ressemblant à celui du ciel. C'est relativement bien rangé, malgré qu'il y ait des piles de papier un peu partout, mais la première chose qu'on remarque, c'est à quel point l'endroit est petit par rapport au bureau que son père avait. Cet endroit est relativement grand, et peut même servir pour de petites réunions privées, mais il est très chargé, contrairement au grand bureau vide du paternel...

-C'est beaucoup plus humble que le bureau précdent... Vous arrivez à travailler sans fenêtre? Moi ça me rendrait folle!

-C'est pour me protéger des attaques aériennes...

-Vous pensez vraiment à tout! répliquai-je, amusée. Je n'aurais pas pu essayer devous attaquer en piquant un hélico, alors!

-Non, et bon, c'est pus difficile de m'espionner comme ça. Et le grand bureau de mon père était plutôt angoissant.

-Trop impersonnel.

-Quelque chose comme ça... c'est vrai que ça impressionne, mais je n'aurais jamais pu y travailler. Et de toute façon, maintenant il est démoli et je ne pouvais pas sacrifier un étage juste pour en recréer un, alors...

-Alors ça règle la question.

OoOoO

J'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre sur le dessus de mon bureau. Dolly observe les alentours, et avise les hautes piles de dossiers un peu partout. Certaines font plus d'un mètre de haut!

-Vous n'avez jamais mal au crâne avec ça?

Je soupire.

-Toujours...

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, répond-elle en secouant la tête. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir travailler au club avec moi? On ferait un duo épatant!

-J'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

-Mais au moins pour ce matin je suis encore là, l'illusion n'est pas encore terminée...

-Ce n'est pas une illusion... à moins que vous ne soyez pas réelle, que j'ajoute en me tournant vers elle.

Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Nous échangeons un long regard.

-J'ai longtemps cru que je ne l'étais plus, dit-elle finalement, jusqu'à hier...

-Moi je me sentais un peu trop réel, mais ça m'a fait du bien... de m'oublier un peu...

-De se sentir humain? Je crois que c'est cette sensation-là qu'il me manquait.

-Oui, de l'humanité...

Je m'approchai d'elle et je passai ma main droite sur sa joue. Elle était bien tiède, et incroyablement réelle en cet instant. Sa tête se pencha légèrement pour mieux profiter de notre contact. Dolly ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Ne plus se sentir comme une erreur de la nature qui se cache au milieu de la foule...

-Juste être soi-même, ajoutai-je à voix basse.

-Oui, soi-même, dit-elle en ouvrant à nouveau ses beaux yeux aux reflets de mako.

Je me penchai pour appuyer mon front contre le sien.

-Et laisser tomber les masques...

-Ne plus faire semblant...

Elle passe sa main sur ma joue, soutenant toujours mon regard de près. Je voudrais graver cet instant dans mon coeur, et je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette sensation si douce. Dolly vient finalement se nicher contre moi, et nous nous serrons tous les deux très fort.

-Rufus... merci.

-Merci à toi aussi.

Sa tête se redresse, et elle me fait un timide sourire. Je ne résiste plus, et je l'embrasse. D'abord avec délicatesse, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Nos mains parcourent chacunes le corps de l'autre. Je la désire encore, et malgré ma fatigue l'ardeur m'envahit. Me permettrai-je un jour d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle, malgré tout ce qui est né entre nous, aussi rapidement, aussi simplement, aussi merveilleusement, en cette nuit unique?


	10. Chapter 10

Un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que les précédents, mais... c'est le dernieeeeer! Je laisse d'autres comments et conneries à la fin, pour l'instant je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Je n'y aurais pas cru, mais nous avons encore fait l'amour. Dans son bureau, sur le très beau et doux tapis de luxe, sur lequel nous reposons nus maintenant. Il me prend dans ses bras, et murmure d'un ton fatigué, en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Il serait si facile de vous aimer...

Je soupire, au bord des larmes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces larmes : joie ou tristesse? Mais je ne détourne pas le regard.

-Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut aimer, répond-je doucement.

-Je sais, je sais, toute cette différence entre aimer et apprécier une personne... Alors je vous apprécie beaucoup, Victoria.

Cette manière qu'il a de murmurer mon nom à mon oreille... J'esquisse un léger sourire et je lui réponds d'un murmure :

-Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi, Rufus... Je pourrais même appeller cela de l'affection.

-Alors vous m'avez pardonné?

-Si je ne vous avais pas pardonné, aurais-je une raison de me trouver ici, nue et dans vos bras?

-Pour profiter de mon corps magnifique? blague-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort.

Je ris et je place au-dessus de lui, mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Il est peut-être magnifique, mais il se fatigue vite, non?

-Avec ma santé, je ne peux pas résister à ce rythme-là... ou plutôt c'est vous qui êtes trop en forme!

-Je n'y peux rien si vous me donnez de l'énergie!

-Ça doit être un des effets de la drogue que je suis...

-Je devrais faire attention à la dépendance, vais-je murmurer contre ses lèvres.

-Oh, j'ai encore un bon stock, et je ne vends pas trop cher.

-Si j'ai droit à un prix d'ami...

Et ni lui ni moi n'arrivons à nous empêcher de nous caresser à nouveau, et nous embrasser encore... J'étais vraiment en manque de cette drogue d'affection, et celle de Rufus me convient si bien...

OoOoO

J'ai la tête dans les vapes, après tant d'ébats. Je n'arrive même plus à voir clair pendant un moment, mais je finis par reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

-Je suis mort.

-On devrait se glisser dans un bain...

-Le mieux par ici, ce sont les douches des Turks, pas trop discret...

-Pas terrible pour se détendre... tant pis, on reste à comater ici, je ne crois pas que j'arrive à tenir debout de toute façon, tu m'as tué!

Je laisse glisser un sourire à ces mots.

-Hm? On me tutoie, maintenant?

Dolly se raidit aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, comme je m'y attendais.

-Dé... désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître déplacée...

-Chh... c'est drôle, mais... j'aime mieux qu'on se vouvoie. Vous êtes la seule personne ue je vouvoie.

Parce que je suis en position d'autorité suprême, on me vouvoie, mais je tutoie. Le rang doit se marquer jusque dans le vocabulaire, et c'est un moyen de faire respecter mon autorité. Et de toute façon, la plupart des gens avec lesquels je m'entretiens ne méritent pas que je les vouvoie, même s'ils sont plus âgés, ou expérimentés; ils viennent tous s'écraser à mes pieds que je le veuille ou non. Pendant longtemps, la seule personne que je devais vouvoyer était mon père – une obligation bien déplaisante qu'il avait imposée pour me rappeller ma place. Mais Dolly... j'ai _envie_ de la vouvoyer. De lui montrer mon respect.

-Comme vous préférez... vous savez, je vais devoir repartir bientôt, repartir dans l'ombre, et vous m'oublierez vite... dit-elle d'un air résigné qui ne lui va pas du tout.

-Mais non, j'ai décidé qu'on se reverrait!

-En... en amis? balbutie-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, réponds-je en souriant largement.

-Si c'est juste en amis, j'en serais très heureuse, car... Je suis si bien dans vos bras, mais ce genre d'ambiguïté pourrait me faire mal, j'ai encore le coeur convalescent...

Ce que les femmes sont compliquées, mais je ne m'en fais pas – depuis le temps j'ai pris l'habitude. Je réponds plutôt, d'un air espiègle :

-Je comprends... enfin, je comprendrais si j'avais un coeur!

-C'est vrai, vous êtes un affreux monstre sans coeur!

Au moins si j'arrive à la faire rire maintenant...

OoOoO

J'ai beau rire maintenant, c'est vrai que la veille même je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y avait un coeur sous cette carapace...

Malgré tout je ressens encore le besoin de me serrer contre lui. Si le sien a acquis un peu plus d'humanité, le mien est encore douloureux, comme si recevoir autant de bonheur d'un coup m'avait rappelé mes malheureuses histoires... Mais je décide de me secouer. Imposer une crise de larmes à Rufus serait bien ridicule, de toute façon.

-Ça va aller? murmure-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

-Oui... je devrais pouvoir me relever,et vous?

-Je crois bien... je suis plus en forme que jamais!

-Le manque de sommeil vous réussit on dirait!

-Plutôt l'activité sexuelle, ça entretient mieux que de faire du sport!

-C'est ce qu'on dit... j'étais un peu rouillée, dis-je en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes...

-Parfaitement, en espérant que ce soit réciproque...

-N'ai-je pas l'air d'une femme comblée?

-Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai vu, mais dans mes souvenirs, ça ressemblait bien à ça, en effet, répond-il en se laissant choir par terre. Hm, j'ai bien fait de prendre du tapis, finalement...

-C'est marrant comme on a l'air de se rouler n'importe où, les gens font ça dans unlit, d'habitude, non?

-Je fais ça rarement dans un lit, pour moi c'est fait pour dormir, pas pour... enfin.

Étrangement je ne me sens pas jalouse qu'il parle ainsi, en fait j'ai plutôt envie d'en savoir plus.

-Quel est l'endroit le plus étrange où vous ayez fait l'amour?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de pouffer de rire.

-Il y avait bien la classique photocopieuse...

-Pas avec la secrétaire, au moins?

-Non, avec la suppléante, à l'école militaire...

-Ça alors, dis-je en éclatant de rire, vous n'en finirez pas de m'étonner!

-Il y a aussi eu le coup du piano à queue de papa... Ou bien son fauteuil dans son ancien bureau... là j'ai laissé des traces du délit, juste pour l'emmerder.

-Oh, vous êtes infernal!

Je suis vraiment morte de rire, à imaginer l'ancien Président subir ça de la part de son fils...

-En y repensant, c'est la secrétaire qui a le plus... enfin, ne nous empêtrons pas dans les détails...

-Avec la secrétaire en plus? Très cliché, tout ça!

-Pas ma faute, c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main.

-Une envie subite?

-D'embêter le paternel, oui...

Je lâche un dernier fou rire, avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

-Je reconnais que votre père était terrible, il foutait la trouille à tout le monde quand j'étais dans le SOLDIER...

OoOoO

Bien sûr qu'il foutait la trouille à tout le monde, à moi le premier, bien que je ne l'aie jamais avoué...

-Les ordres tyranniques de Heidegger, les regards machistes des autres, je me demande bien ce qui m'a poussée à rester...

-La simple force de volonté peut nous faire endurer beaucoup de choses...

-C'est important, la volonté, et le défi personnel aussi... et comme je suis têtue ça n'arrange pas les choses...

-Quand on a un objectif, on peut faire des miracles pour chercher à s'en approcher...

-Des miracles... ou des choses terribles...

Elle pense encore à Sephiroth, je le sens. Et je sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer, prendre cette place d'être aimé. Quand on a poursuivi quelqu'un trop longtemps... C'est la même chose pour moi, et l'ombre de mon père qui plane au-dessus de toutes mes actions même aujourd'hui alors qu'il est mort depuis des années. Mais elle l'aimait, et faire mentir ce sentiment serait se trahir elle-même...

-Vous me jouerez de la guitare, un jour? demande-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

-Il faudrait que je la retrouve...

-Vous n'avez pas joué depuis combien de temps?

-Au moins dix ans. Pitié, dites-moi que c'est comme le vélo et que ça ne s'oublie pas!

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier!

-Mais mon père l'a confisquée quand je suis revenu... elle doit encore être quelque part dans le manoir, mais je serais bien incapable de dire où. Quelque part parmi les quarante pièces...

-C'est pas gagné! Au pire, je vous en achèterai une nouvelle le jour de votre anniversaire...

-Je ne veux pas jouer sur une autre guitare.

Après tout c'est la guitare qui m'a accompagné pendant mes quatre ans d'errances, et la seule que j'aie jamais eue. C'est aussi, à part la nourriture, la première chose que j'aie acheté avec mon propre argent de ma vie, et non celui des Shin-Ra. De l'argent gagné à travailler dans les champs, à la sueur de mon front...

-Cette idée aussi d'avoir quarante pièces! Moi je me perds rarement dans mon trois et demi!

-On s'habitue...

Ah, cette idée qu'ont tous les gens du peuple de croire qu'un grand manoir est fait pour se perdre, en fait la disposition est très simple... c'est justement fait pour ne pas qu'on s'y perde, dès qu'on a une idée du plan général.

Je la serre encore contre moi, ajoutant :

-Mais je m'habituerais plutôt au paradis...

-J'ai peur de m'habituer aux choses agréables, elles sont généralement si éphémères... Je préfère me fermer à tout de peur de souffrir davantage.

-C'est pourtant en souffrant qu'on en vient à reconnaître le vrai bonheur, non? De l'apprécier quand on a la chance de le tenir dans ses mains...

-Je ne sais pas à quoi m'a servi la souffrance jusqu'à présent, peut-être à simplement savourer cette étincelle de bonheur présent... à vouloir encore un peu... profiter de vous...

-Souffrir... c'est aussi la preuve qu'on existe, non?

-Oh que oui, ça ne rappelle que trop qu'on existe... et que notre vie est fragile...

-En effet... le géostigma me le rappelle trop bien.

Je commence à gratter une cicatrice, machinalement.

-Cette « chose » à la base de tout ça... c'est un fléau autant pour vous que pour moi...

-Et pour tout le monde...

Mais si je me souviens bien, elle a reçu des cellules de Jenova, comme Cloud Strife et quelques autres. Ça doit lui apporter beaucoup de problèmes... à cause de la Shin-Ra, à cause de ce que j'étais à l'époque...

OoOoO

Je chasse les mauvaises pensées du revers de la main, et j'affiche un grand sourire.

-Il faudra vraiment la retrouver, cette guitare, si vous voulez que je détourne un bateau pour vous emmener jouer sur la plage à Costa!

-Ça serait une idée, répond-il en souriant, mais je crois que je perdrais le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste si je faisais ça...

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé trop de tort vis à vis les autres dirigeants, dis-je en baissant un peu la tête, j'ai l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe à ce niveau...

-Aucun problème avec mes subalternes, rien que je ne puisse régler.

Il se fait rassurant, mais étant d'un naturel inquiet, je continue.

-Et tout le monde qui nous a vus partir ensemble de la soirée... une belle occasion pour les commérages, tiens...

-Bah, s'exclame-t-il en haussant les épaules, ça me fera une pub différente! Pour une fois, au lieu d'être le sale tyran, je serai un sale Don Juan, c'est pas si mal...

-Pour une fois? que je lui réponds, amusée. Ça ne vous arrive pas souvent de repartir avec une femme ou deux au bras? Pourtant, d'après les exploits que vous me racontiez tout à l'heure...

-Avant c'était peut-être vrai, mais plus depuis deux ans. Depuis que je suis tombé malade j'ai la réputation d'être inapprochable, et je dois toujours parler affaires même pendant les soirées...

-J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elles tombaient toutes sous le charme, vous êtes bel homme, vous avez le pouvoir, il suffit de claquer les doigts pour qu'elles tombent toutes à vos pieds, non?

-Si elles tombent, elles tombent de loin... de toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps pour ces histoires. C'est assez vrai que je suis devenu inapprochable, en fait.

-C'est comme moi, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps, ni que je n'arrive pas à séduire, mais-

Soudain une douleur me traverse. Une douleur que je connais bien, que j'aurais aimé m'éviter en la présence de Rufus.

JENOVA.

Je me redresse d'un coup, la tête entre mes mains, et je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Je vois vaguement Rufus se redresser, et je l'entends m'appeller, mais je lui fais signe de rester où il est, et je m'éloigne de lui. Finalement, mes cellules de Jenova ont réagi avec son géostigma. J'aurais dû être plus prudente, et lui laisser ses bandages, au lieu de céder au plaisir égoïste de sentir sa peau contre la mienne...

Maintenant des cris stridents résonnent à l'intérieur de ma tête, ce ne sont pas les miens... je retiens ma tête à deux mains, de peur qu'elle n'explose, et je me recroqueville par terre, je me sens trembler. Rufus comprend vite, il s'éloigne de moi. Je suis sûr que s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi, il le ferait, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre... attendre qu'elle passe... ça passe toujours... elle va se lasser, et arrêter de me tourmenter...

Je finis par reprendre le contrôle, et sa présence finit par se dissiper, pour retourner dans un simple coin de mon esprit. Je reprends mon souffle, avant de me redresser, encore un peu tremblante.

-C'est fini, elle est partie...

-Vous êtes sûre?

Rufus s'approche prudemment de moi, me tendant mes vêtements que je prends avec gratitude, une sensation de froid persistant en moi.

-Oui, je commence à connaître son manège...

Je me rhabille, n'osant pas regarder Rufus qui fait de même de son côté. Une vague d'émotions me submerge; les miennes, et cette fois je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes.

-C'est de ma faute, j'ai relâché le contrôle avec la fatigue, je... je suis désolée, je vais vite partir d'ici...

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmure Rufus derrière moi.

-Je ne suis qu'un monstre... un résidu inutile... même pas un bon clone, juste une erreur...

Je sens alors les bras de Rufus autour de moi, son torse où il n'a eu que le temps de mettre ses bandages contre mon dos. Mon désespoir atteint son paroxysme.

-Ne dites pas ça... chh... c'est de ma faute, tout ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je finirais comme ça après m'avoir laissée entre les mains de Scarlet et Heidegger, vous n'avez pas à être le bouc-émissaire... Ce n'est pas votre faute, et ne dites pas le contraire.

-Vous m'avez pardonné!

Je souris presque malgré moi, mes larmes se calmant.

-Bien sûr que je vous ai pardonné!

-Pas juste avec les mots, pas juste avec la tête, mais avec le coeur aussi... je suis content. J'aurai au moins réussi avec une personne.

Je me tourne vers lui et le serre soudainement très fort contre moi. Il se laisse faire, l'air heureux et intrigué à la fois.

-Oui, avec le coeur... Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant d'affection pour une personne en si peu de temps, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, me répond Rufus en un murmure.

Je contemple son visage. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure, et je me le dis à moi aussi : ce serait si facile de tomber amoureuse, de vouloir prendre soin de lui, de vouloir rester à ses côtés... mais...

-Ami?

Je lui demande en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues. Il me sourit et me relâche un peu.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci... de ne pas m'avoir rejetée...

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir rejeté dès le départ.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis!

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. Il me sourit, et m'embrasse sur le front.

-Ça tombe bien, j'adore la compagnie des gens intelligents, ce sont les meilleurs pour faire des bêtises.

Je regarde ma montre. Je sais que je dois aller me reposer si je veux être en forme pour chanter au club ce soir et ne pas faire une tête qui fait peur, mais...

OoOoO

Nous finissons de nous habiller, en plaisantant, mais à la voir regarder sa montre, je sais bien que le moment est venu.

-Je crois que le moment est venu de m'éclipser, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte après avoir remis sa robe et ses cheveux en place.

-Je vais vous accompagner, dis-je en finissant d'ajuster ma chemise. Les ascenseurs ne fonctionneront pas sans ma carte d'accès.

-D'accord...

-Et ensuite... on se laissera....

-Oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive... bonheur éphémère...

Impulsion soudaine, je l'attrape par le bras, et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, presque avec violence. À peine surprise, elle me répond avec la même passion. Nous nous serrons à nous étouffer, étirant le baiser le plus possible, essayant d'oublier le désespoir, la réalité... mais le temps nous rattrape, et nous nous détachons à regret l'un de l'autre. Il ne reste plus rien à dire, non?

-Allons-y...

Je m'appuie sur ma canne et j'ouvre la porte, m'avançant dans le couloir. Finalement nous atteignons les ascenseurs, et j'utilise ma carte magnétique. L'ascenseur se fait attendre...

-Avant de partir...

Et je sors une carte de visite ainsi qu'un stylo d'une des poches de mon veston, et je griffonne un numéro sur le dos du rectangle de carton.

-C'est un charme magique, que je lui annonce en lui tendant la carte.

Elle cligne des yeux d'un air intrigué. Je poursuis :

-Mon numéro de PHS, mais un numéro spécial. Je réponds toujours lorsqu'on appelle à ce numéro.

Dolly me sourit, et prend mon poignet et mon stylo pour écrire son propre numéro.

-Voici le mien, si je n'ose pas vous appeller de peur de vous importuner, et que vous avez envie de me voir, ou juste de m'entendre... n'hésitez pas...

Nous nous regardons encore quelques secondes, le temps que l'ascenseur nous interrompe de son « ding » caractéristique.

-Et promettez moi de manger du chocolat de temps en temps! lance soudainement Dolly.

-S'il y a des grains de café dedans, ça compte?

-Faites vous plaisir, c'est le principal...

-Sinon je vais mourir obèse...

-Je vais faire attention, alors, dit-elle en s'engageant dans l'ascenseur.

Je recule lentement, alors que les portes se referment déjà sur elle.

-Au revoir, Victoria...

-Au revoir, Rufus...

J'attends que les portes se soient complètement refermées avant de murmurer à nouveau, pour moi-même :

-Au revoir... à bientôt...

Je retourne à mon bureau à pas lents. Mais avant de reprendre le boulot, laissez-moi juste quelques minutes, le temps de m'allonger là où nous étions tous les deux tout à l'heure, le temps de laisser la réalité me rattraper.

-Éphémère liberté...

OoOoO

Le décor défile de tous les côtés de l'ascenseur vitré, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de la porte de l'ascenseur. J'entends les gouttes de pluie noire s'écraser sur la ville comme pour la dissoudre peu à peu, et je songe à ce que je viens de quitter.

-Éphémère liberté...

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette nuit de liberté, mais leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là, en fait elle ne fait que commencer! La suite a lieu dans ce que Dolly et moi et MC avons appelé le Grand Délire: un autre RP sur MSN, mais qui s'est étiré pendant des années et fait des milliers de pages. ET PAR PURE OBSTINATION, je vais le noveliser aussi, bien que dans une forme différente. Écrire au présent était un test dans cette fic, et comme ça m'a pas mal embêtée tout le long, je vais retourner au présent. Aussi, comme il y a beaaaaaucoup de personnages, je ne vais pas pouvoir seulement centrer sur Rufus et Dolly, mais aussi sur tous les autres qui feront leur apparition. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, et que quand j'en aurai fini avec ces conneries, je vais avoir des cheveux blancs et être devenue une vieille folle aux chats.

Enfin, si cette histoire vous a pas trop embêtés (ou même si elle vous a embêtés, vous gênez pas!), c'est le temps de laisser une ultime review! Tout le monde sait que ça fait plaisir, alors...


End file.
